The Way to My Heart
by shadowhunterprincess
Summary: "I let you in," "And you think I didn't? Clary I wasn't lying when I told you I still loved you," "Well you found the way to my heart once let's see if you can do it again." Follow Jace and Clary through ups and downs of their relationship and find the way to their hearts. AU HUMAN sorry no shadowhunters first TIM fanfic so please don't hate. Rated T cause I don't know how it's gon
1. Chapter 1

She sat in her room crying hating herself for trusting him for loving him but even when she met him Clary knew that Sebastian was no good but she gave herself to him and he just dropped her like she was nothing.

"Clary" Her mother said softly cracking open the door. Jocelyn looked as if she had been crying as well then Clary remembered it was the anniversary remembering this only made her cry harder. Jocelyn came in a held her daughter as she cried for her losses. Jocelyn was afraid that because of all the hard that Clary has had that she would end up like her mother alone Yet the thing was her mother wasn't alone not anymore at least she finally found a boyfriend but after what happened to Clary with Sebastian she knew that adding a new man to her life would only make things worse.

TWO MONTHS LATER.

Clary walked down the hall her head bent down not wanting anyone to come near her not even her best friends Simon and Isabelle and Maggie was the last person she wanted cheering her up. Clary walked to her locker and got her books Isabelle came up next to her smiling "Hey there little leprechaun" she teased. Ever since 3rd grade when Clary met Isabelle she though Clary was a leprechaun cause short and had red hair.

Clary rolled her eyes and smiled "Hey Izzy" she said sleep laced in her voice.

"That's all I get "Hey Izzy" Clary Tomorrow is your birthday you should be excited," The tall girl said.

'Well what do you want to say? 'Hey Iz my birthday's tomorrow and I'm throwing this huge party do you wanna come?' yeah I don't think so" Clary said.

"Fine then can you come over my house it'll be a small party ya know. You, Me, Simon, Alec, Maggie, Max, my parents, your mom and maybe even her boyfriend. What's his name again?" Isabelle said.

"Luke and no I don't want to celebrate," Clary said pulling her sleeves down so that she could hid most of her hands in them.

Isabelle sighed. "Clary that was two months ago you need to bounce back. Don't be that sad mopey girl who never got out of her funk to even hang with her friends. I'm not saying you need a new boyfriend but just try little things like be happy for your mom, she found someone or go to comic con. with Simon like you two always talked about. Come shopping with me and Maggie, or come to Alec's soccer games. You know all the things the old Clary did."

Clary sighed. "Ok I'll make a deal with you after school you, me and Maggie will all go shopping if you don't throw me a party; god knows my mom will try to throw one."

Isabelle smiled brightly "Alright it's a deal," she said then grabbed Clary's hand "Come on or we're gonna be late." The two girls walked to class and sat in their seats right as the bell rang. This was going to be the first day that truly felt normal that is until Lunch came.

LUNCH

Clary sat down at a table because the one her friends and she sat at was taken she started eating when someone walked up behind her. "Well look who it is Verlac's little whore" The soccer team sneered. Clary visibly flinched at the boys words. "What are you doing at our table Fray come to see who will pity you next," the same boy whispered in her ear. "Delmonico" he called standing up straight "Hand me that soda."

Delmonico laughed. "Sure maybe it's put out her hair"

The boy the tipped the can over Clary's head the sticky liquid slid down her body seeping into her cloths.

"Carsendo" The different voice called. Clary then heard the fast click of boots Izzy came and crouched down to Clary then looked at the boys she stood up ready to kill them when the voice said "Just leave it to us little sis." Alec said. Clary stood up a frown plastered to her face.

"Alec I'm fine," Clary started when the king himself came over.

Jace Herondale. "Who did this" he said anger written on his face but if Jace looked mad Alec was furious.

The other boys stuttered scared of what Jace and Alec would do they were captains of the team and they held power that wasn't often used.

"Clary?" Isabelle said.

"It doesn't matter I shouldn't have sat here anyway," Clary said then walked off Isabel fallowed her; this only made Alec even more mad.

"That's it" Alec yelled then started punching Carsendo.

"Alec stop" Jace yelled pulling his best friend off the other guy. "What's with you?"

Alec didn't respond Clary was like his second sister and ever since what happened he was so over protective. "Izzy, Clare" he called running down the halls. He fallowed the sound of someone crying.

"Shh it's ok. We don't have to go shopping we don't need to have a party everything will just be alright," Isabelle said comforting her friend. Whenever someone mentioned Sebastian Clary got upset cause she hated herself for loving and trusting him like she did.

"No, no I'm fine we can still go shopping today I mean I will need some new cloths but I'm fine I'm over it I'm ready to be the same old Clary that I was before," She said with confidence.

Alec stepped around the corner and hugged his two favorite girls they always were there for each other and always bounced back one wouldn't be the same without the other. The three stayed like that till the bell rang then they broke apart and went to class.

**AN. OK SO MY FIRST BOOK FANFIC HOW EXCITING. So yes I am reading the Mortal Instruments and I love it so this is what you get me writing a story when so far I have only read the first book yerp you guessed it. This will be a total failure jk lol no I think it'll turn out good I've been reading a lot of fics so I think I'm all good probably won't post it till I'm done the series if I remember it but I hope you like and please don't hate just love Clace C: **

**I do not own the characters except maybe an extra here or there otherwise they belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare. **

**Outfits in the story: clarys_outfit/set?id=78132116**

** isabels_otfit/set?id=78132948 **


	2. Chapter 2

Clary walked out of her 9th period class and to her locker where Isabelle and Maggie stood waiting with smiles so big that their faces would split. Maggie was the first to pounce. "Clary oh my god are you ok thank goodness that you look alright," she said

"Maggie calm down give the girl some space" Izzy said snickering.

"No she's fine but Iz can you open my locker wail I try to detach Maggie over here," Clary jokes Maggie then took a step back.

"J I M right?" Izzy asked

'Yep Jim opens my locker" Clary said remembering how she made that up freshman year.

"Any way I was thinking we could get some supper cute party outfits for tomorrow," Maggie said changing subjects.

"Maggie I am not having a party ok it's just gonna be us the guys my mom Luke and Izzy's mom and dad" Clary said

Maggie sighed "fine, but you have to let us by you something smoking that way you won't stand out at pandemonium"

Clary rolled her eyes "If that's what it takes," They all then went to Izzy's car and went to the mall.

MALL

"Clary oh my god look at this!" Isabel squealed looking at a short dress with a gold band in the middle.

"No absolutely not" Clay said.

"Why not?" Izzy said pouting.

"Because do you really think I would ever wear something like that" Clary said

"She's right Is and I think this would be nicer" Maggie said holding up a pair of distressed jeans and a black one shoulder top.

Clary smiled and took the two items "I'm getting this."

Maggie smiled triumphantly. "This is why I help her with her cloths when it comes to stuff like this" she said.

"Whatever now let's get the soon to be birthday girl home before it gets too late" Izzy said. The three girls laughed and paid then left.

Clary climbed out of the car and went in her house where her mom sat at the counter looking at her sketch pad.

"Hi mom" Clary said dropping her school stuff and the shopping bag by the couch.

"Hi Honey" Jocelyn said looking up from her pad. "How was your day?"

"Good ya know I went shopping with Iz and Mags, for an outfit for tomorrow," Clary said.

Jocelyn looked up smiling "So does that mean?"

"Yes mom I want to have a birthday party but a small one ok," Clary said "Just Me Izzy, Maggie, Simon, Alec, Mayrse, Robert , Alec's friend Jace, you me and even Luke can come if he wants"

Jocelyn smiled brightly then got up and hugged Clary. "I'm so happy that you would like Luke to come, I'm just happy that you're happy again."

Clary hugged back "I'm trying, really."

Jocelyn pulled back the looked at her blank paper "Can I look at some of your stuff I need something to draw"

Clary sighed she rarely ever let her mom look at her sketch book other then Jocelyn no one ever saw it. "Sure one sec." Clary got her stuff and took it up to her room then came back with a thick sketch book. Jocelyn opened it up and looked at old drawings and new ones she then stopped and looked a one for a bit longer. Clary knew witch one it was, it was the drawing of Sebastian but it wasn't that big so everywhere else there were other sketches one of Alec, another of Simon, and Izzy and Maggie. "Mom I know what you're thinking and I'm over it ok I drew that last year"

"I know you were just so good even back then" Jocelyn said closing the book the went back to her own work. Clary took her book back then went to her room to do her homework.

NEXT DAY

Clary looked at herself in the mirror her mom did her hair and it came out really nice, she wore the outfit Maggie picked out yesterday maybe they could all go to Pandemonium tonight, well the kids at least. Luke knocked on her door opening it as he came in. Clary turned around to look at him. Luke just looked at her and smiled.

"You look so grown up" he said "Happy birthday Clary"

"Thanks Luke" Clary said smiling "Is there something else you needed or?"

"Oh yes your mother wanted you out here since everyone's here" Luke said. Clary nodded and went out to the living room to see that all the lightwoods were here.

"Clary happy birthday" Isabelle said hugging her best friend.

"Thanks Iz" Clary said hugging back. Then looked at Robert and Mayrse "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood thank you for coming."

"Thank you for inviting us Clary happy birthday" Mayrse said smiling.

"I'll order some pizza" Jocelyn said walking to the kitchen Mayrse fallowed. Luke and Robert talked as the three teens started talking as well.

"So all we're missing is Simon, Maggie, and Jace. I thought to invite him so you wouldn't be all alone Alec" Clary said.

"You're so considerate" Alec said sarcastically.

"I know" Clary said then went to the door, where the final three guests were "Come in" she said letting them in.

"Thanks for inviting us Clary" Maggie said hugging her friend.

"It's not a party if everyone isn't there" Clary said.

Jace and Alec soon started a quick conversation and Maggie and Isabelle also talked.

"Can I give you, your present now?" Simon whispered in her ear.

Clary spun around to see him holding a small box. "Uh sure" Clary took the box and opened it to see a beautiful earring and necklace set in the shape of stars. "Oh my god Simon I can't believe this"

"Can I put the necklace on for you?" Simon asked. Clary nodded and moved her hair. Simon clasped it around her neck and let his fingers linger a bit on her skin. Clary noticed this then turned around to look at him then noticed how close they were she then took a step back then went to talk to Isabelle and Maggie.

"O M G what was all that about?" Maggie said excited, Isabelle on the other hand looked a little sad.

"He just wanted to give me a present ok I don't want a boyfriend and even if I did why would I go out with Simon he's been my best friend since we were 3" Clary said noticing Isabelle's sadness. "I don't like him like that ok Iz you can have him"

Isabelle smiled a little "It's not that I don't believe you it's just he really likes you and you push him aside and he still doesn't even notice me"

"Well then, if he won't go to you" Maggie said. "You go to him" with that she pushed Isabelle over to Simon then ran back over to Clary who was snickering.

"What did you two just do?" Alec asked wrapping an arm around Maggie, who was still snickering.

"Oh nothing just doing a little match making" Maggie said as if she did nothing wrong.

"And we all know how great you are at that" Jace said who stood next to Clary

"How would you know?' Clary asked looking at him.

"Magnus the magnificent match maker tried to set me up with this one girl few months back, she turned out to be this slut in college" Jace said.

"Well I thought you would want someone better compared to all the others" Maggie said a little annoyed at Jace for using her actual name. Clary looked at Jace then remembered that he dated basically every girl in the junior class except Maggie.

"Pizza's here" Jocelyn called everyone got up and gathered around the kitchen eating. "So Alec have you thought of any colleges yet?" she asked.

"NYU all the way" Alec said high fiving Jace.

"They're only Juniors Jocelyn don't rush them I don't my baby to leave so soon" Mayrse said.

"Mom" Alec wined making the other kids laugh a bit, this was awarded with a death glare from Alec.

"Well they should think about it at least, just like how Clary should think about rejoining the cheer squad" Jocelyn said that part a little loud so Clary would hear.

"I told you mom, No and that's final" Clary said truth was she really wanted to go back to cheering it was fun but Seb took up most of her time so she quit.

"But I thought that maybe since you have time again you could start up again," Jocelyn said.

"Come on Clary we could do it together" Isabelle said. Truth was Izzy stopped cheering with her freshmen year. "It would be good for you ya know, remember what we talked about"

"Yeah I remember but what if I can't keep up" Clary said.

"We'll go to camp over the summer instead of vacation, oh come on Clare Bare it will be fun" Izzy begged.

Clary looked around the room and saw everyone was staring at her making her cave. "Alright fine I'll do it" she said.

"Yes!" Isabelle cheered. "Hey we should go to Pandemonium"

"Yes" Alec, Maggie, and Simon all said.

"I can't" Jace said.

"Boo" The three girls called.

"Whatevs I'll see ya man" Alec said they all left at the same time. For the rest of the night the 5 kids had fun till the club closed.

**AN. I got the second book woo so excited but the sad thing is I wrote the next chapter before I even finished this one but I had to finish so I wouldn't feel bad for starting the 4****th**** chapter and oh my god do I have ideas it's not even funny I'm like addicted to reading fanfics and I keep getting ideas but the sad thing is I'm writing another story but it doesn't matter cause I have most of it written and when I get close to have no more backups I will have to stop for a bit. Hahah that's funny like I'll ever stop well ok I hope you liked and I'll see yas C: *Blows kisses **

**I don't own any of the characters they belong to the amazing Cassandra Clare.**

**Outfits for this chapter: pandamonium/set?id=78245020 **


	3. Chapter 3

Clary woke up Saturday morning remembering that she had to get to Alec and Jace's soccer game which was away but oh well Simon was coming to pick her up. She threw a light sweater over her tank top and shorts and shoved her sneakers on over the week Clary really felt better. She then heard Simon honking outside and walked out the house yelling good bye to her mother.

"Morning Clary" Simon said as she hopped in the car.

"Morning." She said sliding her sunglasses on.

"You're looking showy today," Simon said taking a look at her outfit.

"It's a tank top and shorts with a sweater how is that showy?"  
Clary said assessing her own outfit.

"Well I don't know it's just you've been covering up and you know not usually wearing stuff like this and oh dear god I sound like Maggie," Simon said driving down to the soccer complex. Clary laughed and continued laughing till Simon pulled in to the parking lot. "Are you done yet?" Simon asked annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah I'm all good," Clary said trying to breath.

"What's with you two?" Izzy said sitting on a picnic table close to the field where Alec and Jace were playing.

"Oh nothing just that Clary is trying to breathe because I was going on about her cloths in the car" Simon explained, to be honest that was what exactly happened.

"Wow only you Simon" Maggie said turning back to the game it had only just started and the varsity team was kicking ass. They four clapped and cheered and talked until the game was over and Maggie and Isabelle walked over to talk to Alec and Jace, Clary stayed back wail Simon went to pull his car closer so the group of friends could just hang out for a wail at the field.

"Hey cutie" The boy said walking up to Clary. "Haven't seen you around before, you go to the other school" he said.

Clary feeling a little wired but just let go it's not like last time she though. "Uh hey and no I go to St. Xavier's"

"Huh well I've never seen you before and I think I would recognize your crazy hair," the boy said. "My name's Jordan what's yours"

"Um Clary, Clary Fray" She said Jordan was getting a little close for comfort.

"Well Clary I just wanted to say you seem like an amazing person and I was wondering if you wanted to go grab some coffee you know get to know each other," Jordan said putting his hand on her thigh.

Jace watched the exchange and as he saw Jordan get closer he also saw Clary get more nervous, once he saw him touch her that was when Jace knew it was time to step in. "Hey Clary" he called walking over. Clary looked around and when she saw it was Jace she viably relaxed. "What's going on?"

"Oh um nothing just talking with Jordan here" Clary said. Jordan looked a little annoyed at Jace for coming in and stealing his thunder but who would blame him the dude was going against the captain of the soccer team. "Jordan this is Jace," Clary said adding quickly "My Boyfriend"

Both Jace and Jordan were shocked by this but Jace didn't show it. "Oh well then I guess I'll leave you two it was nice talking to you Clary" he said sulking off.

When Jordan was out of ear shot Clary sighed. "Your timing is impeccable thank you" she said.

"Any time you looked like you needed help but I was a little surprised when you said I was your boyfriend care to explain?" Jace said

Clary blushed "Yeah sorry about that usually Simon or Alec would be my pretend boyfriend so it's a card I usually play when I wanna get away from creepers," she explained. "Plus you worked better cause who would wanna try to steal Senior Jace Herondale caption of the varsity soccer team's girlfriend"

"1. that is very true and 2. How did you know all that stuff about me?" Jace asked.

"Well you're basically the same as Alec socially so all I had to do was tweak a few facts also you are the topic of most Girls in all of school" Clary said.

"Really?" Jace said smirking. "And do you talk about me like that?"

"Wow conceded much?" Clary said laughing a bit. Jace just shrugged smirking. "And besides why would Izzy, Maggie, and I talk about you?"

"Oh I don't know I mean Izzy's always had a crush on me" Jace said joking. Clary was shocked at this new piece of info. Had Isabelle really had a crush on Jace? Jace saw how Clary was reacting and noticed that she though he was serious this made Jace bust up laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" Clary asked confused.

"Oh that's rich. You're funny Fray really" Jace said in between laughs.

It took Clary a second to get it she then hit him on the shoulder. "Oh you asshat" she said.

Jace stood up and flashed a smile. "Yeah I get that a lot." Clary just smiled and shook her head. Alec slowly came up behind her and held his finger to his lips so Jace wouldn't tell Clary he was coming. Alec then scooped Clary up and threw her over his shoulder.

Clary shrieked with laughter and surprise. "ALXDANDER LIGHTWOOD PUT ME DOWN" she cried laughing. Everyone heard the laughter and yelling as they saw Alec running down to the pond with Clary over his shoulder. Jace stood back laughing so hard he was about to cry Simon was also laughing along with Maggie. Isabelle stood there not knowing what to do.

"You look a little hot Clary maybe you should cool off," Alec said nearing the pond.

"Alec no please don't" Clary begged but soon she was up in the air and landed with a splash.

"ALEC" Izzy cried running over to help her friend.

"What it was just a joke you ok Clary?" Alec said looking back to the pond Clary had not come up yet.

Everyone else came over. "What's going on?" Jace asked.

"SHE CAN'T SWIM YOU ASS HOLE" Isabelle screeched at her brother. Without thinking twice Jace dove in everyone staring after him a few minutes later Jace popped up gasping for breath then dragged Clary up on the banks she was coughing and gasping for air.

"Clary" Simon said falling down next her and pulling her into his arms "are you alright" he said holding her close. Clary nodded. "Dude what the hell" Simon yelled looking at Alec.

"Hey how was supposed to know she couldn't swim and if I remember you thought it was funny too" Alec defended.

"Yeah well I didn't know you were gonna do that what made you think it would be funny to throw someone in a pond" Simon said standing up.

"Watcher gonna do about it Lewis huh through fit run and tell my mom" Alec said pushing the smaller boy back.

"Alec stop it" Isabelle said quietly a little scared from how her broth was acting.

"Or what huh, what are you siding with him too Izzy" Alec said.

Jace stood up and walked over to his friend. "Alec calm down ok no one's blaming you just chill alright"

"Chill. Chill? What's it to you to tell me to chill huh Herondale you're only trying to be the good guy just so you could get with her just like all the others," Alec shot at his best friend.

That got to Jace but before the punches started flying there was a horse sound calling out. "Stop it all of you ok Alec listen to yourself and everyone else lay off ok it's not his fault I always make excuses to why I never go swimming alright so he shouldn't have known so just lay off" Clary croaked. She then got up and started walking.

"Clary where are you going?" Simon said watching her walk.

"Home if that's ok" Clary said.

"Hey wait you can't go home in wet cloths" Jace said walking over to his car then threw a sweat shirt at her. 'Don't get a cold kay" he said smiling a bit at her.

"Thanks" Clary said then hailed a cab.

They all then joined back up Simon still didn't look happy "Now what?" Jace said noticing that it was him Simon was glaring at.

"Leave her alone kay she doesn't need someone else walking out on her ok. First her dad then Sebastian she's loves easily so I'm just saying that you need to back off" Simon said. The other three silently agreed they knew Clary and knew that if she and Jace got any closer things would go bad.

"Whatever I'm heading out" Jace said.

"Jace" Maggie called out. Jace turned around and looked at her. Maggie looked at him that said 'listen to Simon on this once' Jace then turned around and everyone went home for the day.

Clary then got home to see Luke sitting on the couch. 'Hey kiddo how was the game" he asked.

"It was good the guys won," Clary said.

Luke paused his show and looked at her. "Your mom went out for a bit" he said then looked at the oversized sweat shirt "whose sweat shirt?"

"Jace Herondale's he let it to me when I fell in the pond" Clary said. She didn't want to say that Alec threw her in.

"He a new boyfriend or just a guy who always gives out sweatshirts to girls he barely knows?"

"He's Alec's Friend you know one oh they guys that came over last week for my birthday"

"Was he the blonde guy that didn't want to go to the club?" Luke asked. Clary nodded then went to her room.

**AN. Ok chapter 3 done and yes I know I am making Alec supper OOC but I just thought that maybe he should have a darker tougher side since he has to look out for his two sisters instead of just the one and yes I'm starting the Clace + Simon Triangle btw Clace is endgame no matter what just to let you know no matter what the book tells me btw I'm done on the second book so go me and it was only a week C: I'll see yas latter love you *Blows kisses* **

**PS. I know Magnus is originally a guy but I can't really write a gay relationship so sorry and I have per writing most of the chapters so if anything sounds off just please go with it I started this when I knew nothing and now I do cause like I said most of this is per written I started back in like march.**

**Outfit: Clary - at_soccer_game/set?id=78259309**

**Jace's sweatshirt - 2. . except it says Herondale on the back**

**I own nothing all the characters they belong to Cassandra Clare.**


	4. Chapter 4

Clary walked into school her arms wrapped around her books the sleeves on her sweatshirt pulled up slightly. She got to her locker and opened it soon someone was standing next to her. "Who do you think you are" the girl said venom in her voice.

Clary turned to see Alien one of the schools many bitches. "I know what you are but what am I" clary said pulling out the lamest come back since elementary school. Max Izzy and Alec's broth didn't even say it.

"I don't know what that's supposed to mean but you should know that I'm Jace's girlfriend and for you to come in here wearing his sweatshirt like that is a real bad move," Alien said.

"Well I'm sorry you feel threatened by a sophomore" Clary said "Now if you excuse me I need to go." Clary walked down the hall ignoring all the looks she got and once she got to 1st period she took the sweatshirt off.

LUNCH

Today lunch was more bearable cause today they had their table back. Izzy and Maggie were sitting when Clary got there, today she was under the vent wonderful. Before sitting Clary shrugged the jacket back on. "Ooooo Clary what are you doing with that" Maggie teased.

"I was gonna give it back but I got cold and I haven't seen Jace today" Clary said biting into her sandwich.

"This seat taken?" Simon said sitting next to Izzy who blushed and shook her head.

"Oh good just enough seats to crash the party" Alec said sitting with Jace right next him, who ended up next to Clary.

"Nice sweatshirt" Jace said looking at it on Clary, it covered her arms but slid off her shoulders a bit due to the size but you could still see the blouse that she wore underneath, she looked so small and cute.

"Thanks I got it from this guy who saved me from drowning," Clary said not noticing that he was staring at her, however Alec Izzy and Maggie did.

"Sounds like a great guy" Jace said playing along.

Clary giggled "you can have it back" she said and started to take it off but Jace stopped her.

"No you keep it you look a little cold without it"

"Thanks but it's already given me a little more trouble than it's worth" Clary said.

"What do you mean?" Isabelle asked listening.

"I mean the head bitch herself came and chatted with me" Clary said, She and Isabelle referred to Alien as the head bitch.

"Who?" Jace said wondering who they were talking about.

"Alien your 'Girlfriend'" Clary said putting air quotes around girlfriend.

"Didn't you two break up" Alec said confused.

"Yeah I guess she's still saying we're together" Jace said brushing it off.

"That's sad" Maggie said. They finished lunch then finished the rest of the day. School was looking up a bit for Clary so maybe everything won't be so bad any more.

LAST DAY OF SCHOOL

Clary grabbed he bag and sweatshirt then ran out at the bell then waited for her best friend outside on the steps when someone wrapped there arms around her and lifted her up. "AH ALEC" she yelled.

"Wrong guess" he said setting her down.

"Jace" Clary said turning to look at him with a smile on her face. "Don't you ever do that again" she said.

"What this" Jace said picking her up again. Clary laughed.

"Hey love birds take it elsewhere" a teacher said. Making Jace and Clary laughed then walked off over closer to the parking lot.

"What are you doing here I thought you left for California this morning" Clary said happy to see him.

"That was my plan I wanted to surprise you and Izzy before I left I made Alec and Maggie swore not to tell you two," Jace said.

"It was really hard for Maggie then cause she looked like she was gonna burst at lunch" Clary said laughing.

"Yep so where's Izzy cause my mom and dad are waiting" Jace said.

"Right here and Jonathan Christopher Herondale why didn't you tell me you were here I was sad all day cause I didn't get to say good bye," Izzy said hugging her third brother.

"That's why I'm here I knew it would kill you" Jace said smirking.

"You asshole" Izzy said squeezing him one last time. "Ok now go forget all about us and have a fling with some hot girl you meet"

"You're giving me permission? Who are you and what have you done to Isabelle Lightwood," Jace said trying not to laugh, the way Clary was.

"Go before I kick your ass all the way across the country" Izzy said.

Jace smiled and hugged her one last time "Bye Iz" he then went to Clary "See ya short stuff" Clary rolled her eyes then turned Jace around pushing him in the parking lot's direction.

"You ready for summer?" Isabelle asked.

"Yep and I'm kinda excited for camp it'll be like in middle school you'll wow everyone with your back handsprings, wail I get tossed into the air like a flying flame," Clary said.

"Yep Junior year is gonna be amazing" Isabelle said as they got in the car and went home

**AN. Ok another chapter done I know it's short but shit's gonna go down next chapter cause a new year means new drama and I'm excited for what's gonna happen next C: I'll see ya all later *Blows kisses***


	5. Chapter 5

SECOND WEEK OF SCHOOL

Clary opened her locker and shoved her cheer bag in with all her other stuff, they had practice every day this week all because homecoming is this Friday. Isabelle came bouncing up next to her the biggest smile on her face. "Hey Izzy, what's up"

"Not much just supper excited" Isabelle said bouncing up and down.

"What happened?" Clary asked knowing it was something big. She closed her locker as they walked to English.

"Simon asked me to the homecoming dance" Isabelle squealed.

Clary stopped and whipped around. "No way" she was shocked that Simon actually got up the nerve to ask her.

"I know right I was so shocked when he asked me" Isabelle said continuing to talk. "You think Jace is gonna ask you?"

"What? Why would Jace ask me to the homecoming dance? Who even said I was going in the first place. I'm just going to the game then going home," Clary said taking her seat in Mr. Starkweather's class.

"But you have to go" Izzy wined but stopped talking as the teacher came in.

LUNCH

Clary sat down and noticed that she was under the vent again so instead of moving Clary just put on the sweatshirt that she never gave back. "Am I ever gonna get that back?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"No not really" Clary said pulling jacket tighter around her.

"Are you going to the game Friday?" Jace asked.

"Yep kinda have to since I'm on the squad" Clary answered.

"Are you going to the dance with anyone?" Jace asked yet another question.

"What the hell is this 20 questions? No I'm not going to the dance with anyone I'm not going at all" Clary said as everyone else sat down.

"Clary we went over this you are going to the dance" Izzy said as if she were Clary's mother. Clary just stuck her tongue out and ate her food.

"Why don't you wanna go Clary? I mean someone might vote you homecoming queen and then you could meet your prince charming," Maggie said.

"Easy for you to say since you have your prince charming" Clary said. Alec and Maggie were perfect for each other they had been together since sophomore year and there was no way that they would break up anytime soon.

"Thank you very much" Alec said draping his arm across Maggie's shoulders.

Carly rolled her eyes "See"

"You should still go. Hey Jace don't you still need a date?" Alec said.

"Yeah I guess," Jace said shrugging. "You wanna go?"

Clary thought wail she finished eating, leaving the table in suspense. "Sure but we're only going as friends got it."

"Whatever you say Princess" Jace said leaning back in his seat as two freshmen girls walked by and looked over at him. Jace smirked and winked at the two girls when giggled and walked back talking looking back once or twice.

"Are your seriously going after freshmen Herondale that's sad" Clary said shaking her head also leaning back.

"What can I say I'm irresistible" Jace said his trade mark smirk intact.

"Well I can name three girls who have resisted you actually four to be exact" Clary said.

"Oh yeah who?" Jace challenged.

"Me, Izzy, Maggie, and Maia" Clary said.

Jace laughed. "That's funny Fray I remember last year you thought that Izzy had a crush on me"

"What" Isabelle yelled shocked at this. Jace erupted in laughter. Clary then kicked Jace's chair out from under him making him fall.

Jace smirked up from the floor as clary looked down at him. "You're gonna get it Fray, but first help me up." Clary took his outstretched hand to help Jace up but was then pulled on top of him just as the bell rang. Jace quickly wrapped his arms around Clary putting a hand on her head. Once everyone left Jace loosened his grip on Clary but didn't let go. "You ok?" he asked.

Clary pulled back so she could look at his face, she never knew how handsome Jace was, but she pushed it aside and smiled. "Yeah I'm fine. You?"

"Fine" Jace said. Clary had such pretty eyes they were different just like she was, he guessed that you needed to have true beauty to capture it yourself. They stayed like that for a few minutes just looking at each other.

"We should um probably get to class" Clary said getting up off of Jace instantly missing the warmth he gave.

"Uh yeah" Jace said sounding a little disappointed himself.

THURSDAY DAY BEFORE HOMECOMING

"Hey Clary can I talk to you?" Jace said as he said as Clary was at her locker.

"Yeah what is it?" Clary asked wondering what Jace wanted he never talked to her before lunch so it must be important.

"Uh well ya see the day of the homecoming game uh the guys would let their girlfriends or dates wear their jersey so um I thought ya know" Jace said trailing off.

"Uh sure yeah I mean I already where your sweatshirt so why not I mean even though we're only going as friends I guess it could be cool," Clary said trying not to blush.

"Uh cool I'll give it to you later" Jace said smiling a bit, he kissed her cheek then went to go meet up with his friends.

Clary was shocked and slowly touched the spot where he kissed her. Isabelle came up next to her "Hey girly what's up" Clary didn't answer and just stared at Jace who laughed with his friends and noticed Clary and smiled. "Hello earth to Clary. Are you ok?" Isabelle said waving a hand in her face.

"Huh oh uh yeah I'm fine" Clary said looking at Isabelle.

"You sure you were just staring out into space" Isabelle said.

"Yeah really come on let's get to class" Clary said.

PRACTICE

"Ok ladies this needs to be perfect for tomorrow" Kaelie said to all the girls. "Clary remember you have to only a minuet to get it right." Clary nodded her hair in a tight pony tail they went through the part where the flyers had to get into formation and then hop down, simple enough. NOT stuff like this was supper hard cause it was so easy to get lazy. They went through the routine one more time then got to take a break. The boys were also out practicing for tomorrow's game So Isabelle, Clary, Jace, and Alec all had to stay after school.

Clary was stretching when Isabelle came and stood next to her. "You doing ok?" Clary asked.

"Yeah" Isabelle said watching the football players run up and down the field. "This morning when you were just standing there did Jace say something to you?"

"Yeah why do you ask?" Clary said getting up.

"Cause I heard someone say that you two were going out and that's why you were so out of it this morning," Isabelle said then turned to Clary . "You'd tell me if something like that happened right?" Isabelle looked kinda sad; she thought that her best friend wouldn't tell her that the boy who was practically was her other brother was her boyfriend.

"Izzy look at me" Clary said. "I am not dating Jace alright he was just talking to me and then kissed my cheek ok I was just shocked and that's why I was out of it ok."

"Ok but if anything does happen you'll tell me right?" Isabelle said.

"Absolutely Izzy you're my best friend I tell you everything" Clary said. They then went back to practice for another half hour then left with Jace and Alec.

"You girls are looking good so far" Alec said driving home.

"Yeah but it's hard especially when you're flipping around and your shorts ride up" Clary said.

Isabelle nodded in agreement. "Well hay at least you're not holding someone up when something like that happens.

Alec and Jace looked at each other and shook their heads. "Whatever" Jace said.

"You try doing what we do it's hard until it's perfect" Clary said.

"yeah well you should try doing what we do the clocks running everyone's yelling at you and there's only a split second to not even think and then you go it can mean everything" Jace said.

"Ya know there is a powder puff game in the spring you girls should do it Maggie did it last year and loved it" Alec said.

"Yeah we went to watch it looked fun, showed that girls can play football just as good as boys can," Clary said. They all got to the Lightwood's house where Clary would be live for the next day since they had a lot to do.

"Girls so wired sometimes" Jace said.

"Dude you sound like Max" Alec said as they walked down to the basement to play Xbox "Yo what's with you and Clary you seem a little I don't know wired, or softer like today I heard someone say that you asked her out and she said yes so you kissed her."

"What?" Jace said not taking his eyes off the TV screen as he started kicking Alec's ass in Halo "I was talking with her about the dance and how the girls would wear their date's jersey if he was on the team and she said sure and then yes I kissed her but on the cheek kinda like how you would kiss your mom or your sister ya know"

"Not what I heard and Izzy said she heard the same thing that's why I asked," Alec said.

They played till Jace had to go home. He walked up stairs and saw Isabelle and Clary in the living room doing homework. "You spending the night Clary?" Jace asked.

"Yep everything's tomorrow and Izzy has more stuff then I do so when we bought my dress and stuff we just brought it here" Clary said

"So you're basically living here for the next day?"

"Yep" Clary said then went back to homework. Jace shook his head then left tomorrow was gonna be crazy.

FRIDAY

Clary stood at her locker waiting for Jace he forgot to give her his Jersey so she just wore his sweatshirt and a tank top. "Ya know I like that outfit more" Jace said walking up to her.

"Oh shut up" Clary said taking the shirt and took the jacket off handing it to Jace she stood there in the hall in just her tank top and jeans before sliding the oversized shirt over her head it smelled like him.

Jace looked at Clary she was cute in his jersey it made her look so tinny. "Perfect" he said smiling.

"Gee thanks if you ask me I feel like a munchkin in this thing" Clary said.

"Whatever listen I gotta go I'll see you at lunch" Jace said and started to walk away.

"Actually you won't" Clary said. Jace turned around confused. "I'm helping decorate for the dance to night so I won't be at lunch."

"Ok well then I'll see you tonight at the game" Jace said then walked away.

Clary watched him walk away and sighed then turned to go to class when she met one of the most familiar faces she ever saw.

"Hey Clary" Sebastian said looking down at his ex-girlfriend.

"Seb" Clary said shocked "what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you" Sebastian said

"But why" Clary said fighting the urge to scream, run away, faint etc.

"Look I understand that you might not wanna see me but, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry" Sebastian said looking into Clary's amazing green eyes she was always beautiful.

"Yeah well, you're a little late Seb" Clary said crossing her arms he waited almost a year to say all that. The sad thing was that it wasn't much.

"I know and believe me but I've regretted everyday not coming back sooner" Seb said he sounded really sincere.

"Well to be honest I'm glad you didn't come back cause I'm over you ok and everything that you got me into I'm done with, ok I'm getting back to life before you" Clary said not only telling him but also herself all this.

"Really? Do you really regret us?" Sebastian said walking closer and put his hand on her arm.

Clary pulled away. "Yes I do I'm perfectly happy without you then and now"

"Is that why you're wearing some other clowns' jersey?" Seb said

"I am not going out with him alright so there's no need to get all possessive you lost that right a long time ago" Clary said stepping back

"So if he's not your boyfriend who is this guy this Herondale" Sebastian asked his arrogant tone making an appearance.

"None of your business Verlac so I suggest you scram before I scream" Clary threatened. Quickly Sebastian grabbed Clary's hand pulling her close then kissed her. The bell rang and people crowded into the halls but stop when they saw this. Clary pulled back finally out of shock her hand flying to her mouth looking around she saw Maggie standing next to Simon shocked Isabelle was nowhere to be seen she turned around and saw Alec and Jace pushing their way in once Clary saw Jace she darted down the hall people made a way for her so she didn't have to stop.

"What the hell are you doing back here Verlac" Alec said trying to control his temper he never did like Sebastian in the first place.

"Just came to get what's mine Lightwood no harm done" Sebastian said calmly knowing just how to tick Alec off. "But it seems someone already took it I feel bad for the sad sack who picked up my left overs," now Sebastian didn't care.

"Don't say that about her" Jace said his fist clenching and unclenching

"And who are you to tell me what I can and can't say" Sebastian said soon a look of realization passed across his face. "Oh I get it you're the guy she's hung up on well save yourself the trouble and let her go now." This really got to Jace and soon Sebastian was on the floor Jace slamming his fist into his face.

"Jace!" Alec yelled pulling his best friend off. "Let it go." Sebastian stumbled to his feet and looked at the two. "Get out of here Verlac before I knock you back on your ass" Alec said then looked around to see everyone standing around. "Get to class" he yelled making everyone scurry off in different directions.

Simon and Maggie walked up to them worry written on their faces. "Do you know where she went?" Jace asked he was also worried.

"If anyone knows it'd be Izzy I'll text her" Maggie said sending a quick text then snapped her phone shut.

"I'll go look for her" Simon said starting off.

"We all should" Maggie said agreeing. The four went off in different directions hoping to find Clary soon.

Clary sat in an unused hall curled up in a ball crying silent tears everything she worked so hard to get over just came back and pushed her back down. Footstep echoed through the hall making clary role into an even tighter ball if that was even possible. Jace stood right in front of her hiding spot running his hands threw his hair in frustration. "Where is she" he grumbled checking his phone. Clary then took out her phone and called Jace. Quickly picking up "Thank the angel you called are you ok where are you," Jace said worry clear in his voice.

"I'm fine and you just found me" Clary said Jace turned to see the small red head sitting on the floor in his giant shirt. "Hi" she said weakly.

Jace dropped to the floor and pulled her close "Thank the angel" he whispered squeezing her tight. "Where you here all this time?"

"Mhm" Clary said also holding Jace tight not want him to go.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner where you were Izzy and Maggie were hysterical," Jace asked pulling back so he could look at her face, she looked as if she had been crying but who could blame her.

"I just wanted to be alone I knew that if you guys couldn't find me then neither could he" Clary said she looked so small and fragile in this state and all Jace wanted to do was hold her and kiss all those tears away.

"Well he won't be bothering you anymore alright that asshat isn't worth your tears" Jace said brushing a few off.

"I know I know" Clary said whipping the rest away. They were so close it kinda scared Clary but she liked it Jace was always there for her just like Alec, Simon, Izzy, or Maggie.

"You ready to give everyone a little piece of mind?" Jace asked.

"Yeah let's go" Clary said they both stood up and walked back along the way Clary and Jace linked their hands not knowing or really caring.

"CLARY" Isabelle yelled running to her best friend and attacked her with a hug. Clary stumbled and put one arm around Izzy keeping her other hand firmly connected with Jace's "Clarissa Adele Morgstern Fray where the hell were you I was scared to death."

"I just wanted to be alone and what did I tell you about using my last name" Clary said.

"Right sorry," Isabelle said stepping back, then quickly glanced at how her two friends' hands were glued together. "Did you like glue your hands together or something?" she asked.

"No" Clary and Jace said both letting go of the other.

"Whatever school's almost over so we should get our stuff and scram before we get suspended" Isabelle said the six disbanded and went to do their own thing. As much drama that happened today was probably the best day ever.

**AN. This probably the longest chapter ever it was gonna have the game and the dance in it but I decided no since it was already so long so until next time bye C: *Blows kisses***


	6. Chapter 6

"Izzy is my bow on right?" Clay asked standing in Isabelle's bathroom getting ready for the big game.

"One sec" Isabelle said pealing the paper that held the temporary tattoo that all the girls had to wear. Isabelle came in and looked in the mirror to see if she herself looked ok then looked at Clary. "Yeah you look fine, just you need to ease up on the glitter a bit." She grabbed a brush and swiped it over her lids a few times.

"Thanks Iz, alright now let's go we don't wanna be late" The two girls walked down their skirt flounced a bit as they took the steps two at a time.

"Mom, we're going see you at the game," Isabelle called then reached for the door knob.

"Wait" Mayrse called running in "Let me look at you two" Isabelle and Clary stood side by side and smiled. "It seems just as if this was you two in middle school" Mayrse said smiling wistfully.

"Mom" Isabelle winded "we gotta go."

"Alright, go on I'll see you at the game girls and tell your brother I said good luck" Mayrse called.

Clary laughed when the door closed. "She never stops talking" Isabelle said quickly walking to the car.

"Your mom's awesome Iz you should appreciate it" Clary said the two girls drove to the school

"Well you don't have to deal with her every day," Isabelle countered

"True" Clary hopped out grabbing her pompoms and water bottle.

END OF HALF TIME

The girls ran off the field cheering. Isabelle sat down next to Clary smiling and panting. "You alright?" Clary asked.

"Yeah fine," Isabelle said brushing it off "GO ALEC GO JACE" she yelled not even fazed.

"LET'S GO ANGELS" Clary also cheered. They were down 3 in the 3rd quarter

"Oh no" Isabelle said her jaw hanging open the boys just went back out.

"What, what's going on" Clary said she knew it had to do with the game so that must have meant they were either doing something very risky or just plain stupid and knowing Jace and Alec it was most likely the second.

"Change up back pass, I don't think Alec can throw that far I mean last time I saw but still and I know Jace is good but," Isabelle said getting cut off by Clary.

"Shut up and have some faith ok this Alec and Jace you're talking about they always pull through for each other." Clary said.

"ANGELS! ANGELS! ANGELS!" everyone chanted they won the first game of the season and everyone was ecstatic. They were all crowded around the team cheerleaders, fans, and parents.

"Clary!" she heard someone call her name then looked to see Jace, Alec, Izzy, Maggie, and Simon all grouped together.

She smiled and wormed her way over to them. "You guys were amazing" she yelled over all the celebration.

"Yeah it was hard but well deserved," Alec said.

Jace rolled his eyes "Are you kidding me we kicked ass."

"Clary this is your date to the dance are you still sure you don't wanna pull out before it's too late" Alec asked.

"I wish but alas I already have a dress it would be a shame for it to go to waste," Clary answered

"Wow Clary I feel so special" Jace said and pulled her close.

"Good now go get ready cause the dance is in two hours" It was Izzy who shattered the fun.

"Yes Mom" Jace said letting go of the smaller girl.

The two girls giggled and walked away with Izzy. "You know that only they would need two hours to get ready" Simon said.

"Have you ever had a sister Simon," Alec asked looking at him.

"Actually yes and thank god she's only 10" Simon said.

"Well then you're lucky she doesn't take up the bathroom 24/7" Alec said.

"Doesn't Izzy have her own bathroom?" Jace said.

"I swear she has secret tunnels in the house one minuet she's in her bathroom then she's like somewhere completely different" Alec said, making Jace and Simon laugh.

"Come on before we all face the wrath of the evil temptress that is Isabelle Lightwood," Jace said.

"Hey that's my girlfriend" Simon said.

"Example A" Jace said laughing.

RIGHT BEFORE THE DANCE

"You girls ready or not cause we're gonna leave without you" Alec called up the stairs.

"We're coming Alec would it kill you to wait like two seconds" Maggie said coming down first, in a midnight blue dress with sparkles all over the bodes.

"Magnus Kleasea Bane you look beautiful" Alec said bowing then taking his girlfriend's hand and kissed it lightly.

"Thank you kind Sir" Maggie said blushing a bit.

"Don't smother each other it took a while to look that level of amazing" Isabelle said. Her dress was pink with a silver waist band and black bodes.

"You're one to talk Izzy you took forever as well" Maggie said.

"Cause I was helping Clary by the way where is she?" Isabelle said looking around.

"I'll go get her, she's probably being all modest and doesn't want to come down" Simon said then went up the stairs. Turning the corner Simon saw his best friend looking beautiful. "Clary what are you doing up here everyone's waiting."

"Simon look at me and what do you see?" Clary said.

"I see the most beautiful girl who could also be the bestest friend in the world, who always works for what she wants and is the strongest person I know, so do you wanna know what I see. I see the one and only Clarissa Fray" Simon said. "Now come on." They walked down the stairs arm in arm and everyone went silent the normal don't-care-how-I-look Clary was replaced by this angel in the place of Clary.

"By the Angel Clary" Alec said.

"You look amazing" Jace said. Taking her hand then they all piled into the limo they rented.

AT THE DANCE

Jace and Alec stood back and watched everyone dance. Simon was abducted a little bit ago by Isabelle so it was just the two of them now.

"Hey guys why aren't you dancing?" Clary asked pulling Maggie over with her.

"No reason" They both said.

"Well Alec you're dancing with me and that's final" Maggie said then pulled her boyfriend with her into the mas of people.

"Come on Jace please just one dance" Clary said pouting.

Jace looked at her and fought the urge to just lean over and kiss her., instead Jace just sighed. "Fine only one" he said, walking out with Clary.

First Date by Blink 1802 came on and Clary grinned wide. "I love this song."

_In the car I just can't wait_

_To pick you up on our very first date_

_Is it cool if I hold your hand?_

_Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?_

_Do you like my stupid hair?_

_Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?_

_I'm just scared of what you think_

_You make me nervous so I really can't eat_

Clary danced and sang along Jace just smiled at her when there was a tapping to get everyone's attention.

"Hello and welcome to the annual homecoming dance, now like always we have a king and queen of the dance so this year the judges have picked for you king is," The vice pirncabel said. "Jace Herondale" Jace smirked and walked up accepting his crown. "And this year's Queen is" The vice pirncabel paused, the said. "Clary Fray"

**AN. Dun dun dun omg I have a cliff hanger I know something I never do but hey what can I say it took me forever to write this so I think it's long enough and well I was just done so there you go see ya love y'all C: *Blows kisses***

**Cheer uniform: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTDP9RPwh-DdEHgeDhWXuyMg84yXnnOMfcISfs-Tx 0gSyuCz-Yesw **

**Clary, Izzy, and Maggie's dresses: girls_at_homecoming/set?id=80034910 **


	7. Chapter 7

"Clary Fray" The vice principle announced the room went silent and all eyes fell on Clary, she wanted to scream run away be anywhere but here but instead she slowly walked up to the stage and accepted the crown. "May I present the 2013 homecoming king and Queen Jace Herondale and Clary Fray!" the vice principle announced everyone clapped for us then made room so Clary and Jace could dance.

We stood in the center of the room her arms around Jace's neck and his arms around Clary's waits. "You know you don't have to dance," she said. "I mean I know you don't like dancing so."

"And why would I pass up on the chance to be with an amazing girl like you?" Jace asked. They soon melted into the music just the two of them and no one else.

_'Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing_

Clary looked up and saw Jace smiling a bit, she smiled back and rested her head on his chest loving just being with him.

_So maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_I remember every look upon your face_

_The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing_

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_I'm finally now believing_

_Then maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

Jace softly started to sing as they danced to the music. "I remember what you wore on the first day you came into my life and I thought, hey." Clary felt her heart rate pick up a little was she really feeling like this again, no Jace was just her friend it's not like he liked her like that they were just friends. After what happened with Sebastian falling for another guy would be hard and long but just something about Jace told her that she could trust him that he wouldn't hurt her like that.

Jace held Clary close the song finishing but they weren't done yet this moment was just perfect. The little red head in his arms was one of the most amazing people in the world and for the night she was all his, Jace understood how she was always cautions around guys except a few like Alec and Simon but you could always see how she was tense even around him but right now everything was calm and just perfect.

"You see it too right?" Isabelle asked Simon quietly as they watched Jace and Clary dance they looked happy with one another and if you didn't know any better you would think that that they were a thing.

"Yep, but you do know that I will attempt to kill him if he hurts her right," Simon whispered back.

"20 bucks say I beat you to it" Isabelle said.

"30 says it's a tie between you and Alec" Maggie said jumping in the conversation. The 3 laughed knowing that Jace was different and that he and Clary would make it.

The song ended and it was time to go Jace still had an arm around Clary when the all left in the limo. "They clary need me to drive you home?" Isabelle asked.

"Please" Clary said her head on Jace's shoulder looking tired.

"I'll take you home Clare it's on my way anyway" Jace said.

"Thanks" Clary said with a yawn.

"You guys look really cute together ya know?" Maggie pointed out.

"Really?" Clary and Jace both said then looked at one another and smiled. Yep they were totally going to get together by then end of the night.

The limo pulled up in front of the Lightwood mansion that Clary and Simon called the institute since Robert sometimes held lessons in one of the large rooms that weren't commonly used for family purposes. They all got out and the girls grouped together to say final goodbyes when Simon came up and started to talk about hanging out the next morning and Jace couldn't help but feel something in the pit of his stomach.

"Yeah alright sounds awesome Si," Clary said then walked over to Jace "You ready to go?"

"Whenever you are" Jace said then offered her his arm, Clary took it and they walked to his car not realizing their friends were watching liking how cute they were together.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Jace asked.

"Yeah I did how about you?" Clary said.

"Yeah my favorite part was when I got to dance with you," Jace said looking over at Clary quickly and saw a light blush cover her face.

"I thought you didn't like dancing?" Clary said after hesitating at first.

"Oh I don't but you just make it better," Jace said. Pulling up in her drive way.

"Then do you want to have one last dance before the night ends?" Clary asked looking over at him.

"I would love to" Jace said getting out of the car and left the door open he turned the radio and the

"I would love to" Jace said getting out of the car and left the door open he turned the radio and the just danced in the middle of her drive way until the song ended. Clary looked up at Jace and smiled he returned the smile and slowly they both leaned closer till they were inches apart. Jace's eyes flicked to her lips and back to her eyes. Clary nodded slightly then closed the distance.

They stayed like that until they needed air. "I have to go" Clary whispered.

"Good night then" Jace said then kissed her again. Soon Clary was at her door and waved to Jace then went inside. That night they both feel asleep with smiles on their faces.

**AN. So that was it I know not so long but it's good and I finished city of Glass yay now all I need is city of fallen angels and city of lost souls and of course city of heavenly fire but that's not out yet, anyway this was the first chapter I wrote on my new laptop yay so things maybe better or worse I don't know you tell me that's why I write this stuff to get feedback from people I don't know so it won't hurt and much when the flames come any ways I love you all and I'll see ya C: *Blows kisses***


	8. Chapter 8

"You are so gonna lose Lewis" Clary said her hat tilted as she mashed at her controller.

"Oh yeah well take that Fray" Simon said click a few buttons and soon winner flashed on Simon's screen where's loser flashed on Clary's.

"Ughhhhh you suck" Clary said leaning her head back on the couch.

"Yeah I know" Simon told her with a triumphant smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh shut up" Clary said throwing a pillow in Simon's face.

"Hey what was that for?" Simon asked

"For being you that's why," Clary said.

"I thought that was why you loved me" Simon said

"Yep exactly" Clary said. With that they both fell over laughing. Once they calmed down Clary got up and went to the kitchen "You want a soda" she called.

"Yeah" Simon said as he started a new game.

Clary was in the kitchen getting the sodas out when her cell phone rang. "Can you get that Si?' she called.

"On it" Simon said then picked up the phone. "Clary's phone." Clary then walked into the room when she heard. "Oh Hi Jace" Clary set the cans down and sat next to Simon who was looking at her. "No Clary's not here she's making me my victory sandwich"

"Ok that's enough give me the phone" Clary said reaching over to get her phone when Simon got up and walked away with the phone. Still watching her reaction.

"What's that? Oh you want me to ask her if she's free this week give me one sec." Simon said then held the phone away and called. "Clary Jace wants to know if you're free this week."

Clary then dove for the phone and glared at Simon who was trying to stifle his laughter. "Hey Jace" she said walking away.

"Hey what was up with Simon?" Jace asked.

"Oh nothing SIMON'S JUST AN ASS" Clary said the last part more to Simon then to Jace. With that she heard Simon start to laugh.

"Ah you finally realize it" Jace said they both chuckled at that. "So what's up?"

"Oh not much just getting my ass handed to me by Simon in call of duty" Clary said.

Jace chuckled. "Nice so I was wondering if you wanted to go get some coffee after school this week"

"Uh yeah I think so I mean unless Izzy drags me somewhere ya know?" Clary said, she could hear the smile in Jace's voice because it was also in hers.

"Cool so I'll talk to you later," Jace said then hung up and punched the air.

Alec looked over at him and raised his eyebrows. "What's got you so happy?"

"No reason just got a date with Clary this week," Jace said nonchalantly.

"Dude no way are you serious?" Alec asked in disbelief.

"Yep when we got back to her house we danced in her driveway and then we kissed it was amazing and oh angel I sound like a chick," Jace said leaning back on Alec's bed.

"Yeah ya do" Alec said chuckling. "But I understand I was the same with Maggie remember."

"Yeah you wouldn't shut up about her, 'Magnus Bane is the most amazing, wonderful girl I've ever met she so beautiful, and smart, and funny, and god you have no idea'" Jace said mimicking Alec when he first met Maggie.

"Oh shut up ok there is nothing wrong about me being proud of my girlfriend," Alec said defending himself.

"Ya got that right" Maggie said standing in the doorway.

"Hey beautiful," Alec said getting up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Maggie" Jace said and stayed on the floor.

"So Jace where you gonna take Clary on your date this week" Maggie said a teasing tone in her voice.

"Oh uh you heard that?" Jace asked rubbing the back of his neck and blushed a bit.

"Yeah I did and this is a sight I am seeing for the first time, Jace Herondale blushing over a girl the world is going to end," Maggie said laughing a bit.

"Shut up Maggie ok it doesn't matter we're just gonna go for coffee and talk ya know," Jace said.

"Alright whatever you say" Maggie said. "So Alec the reason I came in here was to ask you if you applied yet. Because you know how important it is for both of us to get in and even if you don't or I don't it'll be alright"

"Yeah I know but the thing is I don't want to go I mean I know they have a great program but it's just not what I want." Alec said.

"But you said?" Maggie started.

"I know what I said and I understand that you're upset about this but I think if we go to the same school and live together as well we would be on top of one another and I don't wanna lose you like that ok," Alec said.

"Yeah sure I get it" Maggie said then left without another word.

"Well she took that better than I thought," Jace said.

"Yeah well if you and Clary turn out the way I think you will when you have to tell her you're leaving you tell me how it works out," Alec said.

"Yeah well you don't know that ok Alec so chill," Jace said then looked at the clock and jumped up. "Crap I have to get Julia from dance see ya"

AT THE DANCE STUDIO

Jace stood by the door and watched all the little girls dance, he then picked out his little sister in the crowd the blonde hair in a bun so it was out of the way. "Alright girls' great job today" Maia said. Maia was the student instructor at the dance school she was also in some of his classes. Maia spotted him and got a mischuvise smile on her face. "I have treat for all of you since you've been good all week Jace is going to dance for you," she said and dragged him over all the girls giggled and clapped. Julia told him that all her friends liked it when he came to pick her cause they thought he was cute.

"There is no way I am dancing," Jace said

"But you were dance last night with Clary" Maia said she would've know about that.

"Oooooooooo who's Clary?" One girl asked.

"Yeah Jace is she you're new girlfriend" Julia piped in.

"No she's just a friend, and I will not dance," Jace said his diction final

"Aw ok then since Jace is a meanie and won't dance for us," Maia said. "Girls great job today I'll see you after school on Monday" Mia said then walked away to get her stuff.

Jace noticed Clary and Simon and went over to them "What are you guys doing here?" he asked a little embarrassed.

"We came to drop off my sister, she's in the junior ballet class" Simon said. "And since when do you dance," he asked trying not to laughed

"Shut it Mundane" Jace snapped at him.

"Ok boys that's enough chill alright" Clary said stepping in to stop them.

"JACE" a little girl yelled and launched herself at Jace's legs.

"Whoa slow down there jitterbug" Jace said picking his sister up.

"Sorry, but why didn't you dance for us you used to always dance" Julia said.

"You used to dance?" Clary asked.

"When I was little like in elementary school but only for one year," Jace said

"He and Izzy would dance for us all the time but then he got boring when he started dating" Julia said.

"Hey I am not boring" Jace argued.

"Yes you are you never play with me anymore" Julia said.

"Whatever, Clary Simon this is my little sister Julia" Jace said.

"Hi, Jace is this the girl Miss Maia was talking about" Julia asked.

"Uh yeah Jitterbug this is the same girl" Jace said.

Clary furrowed her brow in confusion "Why would Maia be talking about me?"

"Because I love you that much, Clare Bear" Maia said throwing an arm around her.

"How do you know Miss Maia Clary?" Julia asked.

"We're lab partners and I've known her since we were in elementary school, the three musketeers Simon Maia and I" Clary said bringing her two friends close.

"That's cool" Jace said.

"Clary I have to stay here you don't have to stay alright" Simon said.

"And I got to go sorry Clary," Maia said running out.

"You can come home with us" Julia said happily.

"Oh no I would never want to intrude," Clary said.

"Nah it's alright we just need to drop of this jitterbug," Jace said tickling Julia a bit then stood up straight. "And then we can go get some coffee like we talked about."

Clary said smiled and said. "I would like that"

**AN. And now we have some little ones in the picture now tell me you don't think Jace taking care of a little girl isn't so perfect if he and Clary had a daughter he would be perfect with taking care of her just like how he's perfect with whatever he does, plus I think if guys can take of kids it's just a great quality to have well until next time bye love yous C: *Blows kisses***

going_doing_one_thing_coming/set?id=81897659

simon_clary_hanging_gaming/set?id=81538337&lid=2531165


	9. Chapter 9

"You're sister is so cute" Clary said sitting down at a table in Starbucks®

"Yeah she can be at times" Jace said taking a sip of his coffee. "Do you have any siblings I mean I know I didn't see anyone at your birthday last year but ya know?"

"Uh sort of I had a brother but he passed when I was little," Clary said.

"Oh I'm sorry how did it happen" Jace asked.

Clary started at her cup. "It happened when I was about 4 Jonathan was two years older than me so he was 6 and my dad took him to the park and when my dad wasn't looking Jonathan ran into the street to get a ball and he was hit by a car. My mom was devastated and blamed my dad they fought every night and one night my dad came in my room and told he was sorry and that he loved me, after that he left and my parents got a divorce I didn't see my dad till I was ten. He said it was my birthday present form him. My mom was furious that he was back and I had to beg her to let me go and spend the day with him. I told her that I didn't want anything else then to spend the day with my daddy, so she caved and after that he promised me to be back for my 18th birthday and for graduation so since my birthday I've counted the days till then. Now every year on the day Jonathan died we light candles and just stay home and spend the day together, things are always bad on that day" she said brushing a few tears off her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you tell me" Jace said. He couldn't stand the idea of losing Julia and his dad.

"No, no it's fine" Clary said as she stopped crying. "It's over and I'm used to it. Jace nodded. "So have you thought about college at all?" Clary asked changing the subject.

"Yeah I plan on going to NYU in the fall with Alec Maggie wanted him to go somewhere else with her but I don't think he wanted to," Jace said.

"Wow how did she take it?" Clary asked. Alec and Maggie were inseparable so when plans were changed and they had to be apart you could see how disappointed and broken they both were.

"Alright I guess I mean she was a little hurt and then she left, after that Alec made some stupid comment and then I had to leave," Jace said.

"What did he say?" Clary asked intrigued.

"Oh it was noting, just something about us and how it would be just as bad when I had to tell you I was leaving but like I said it was stupid" Jace said kinda fast trying not to blush.

"Oh" was all Clary said also blushing.

"Yeah" Jace said. They both looked at one another and started laughing. They talked for hours until it was late.

"We should get going" Clary said.

"Yeah do you need a ride?" Jace asked.

"Please" Clary said smiling sweetly.

"Anytime" Jace said he took her hand and they walked to his car. As he drove Clary turned the radio on and started to sing with it.

"Swear to shake it up if you swear to listen. Oh we're still so young desperate for attention, I aim to be in your eyes. Trophy boys, trophy wives." She sang and Jace laughed a bit. "What's so funny?" Clary asked.

"Nothing, you really like music don't you" Jace said.

"Yep what about you do you like music I mean I know you can sing and dance but do you like it?" Clary asked.

"Uh sortta but I really like to play piano it helps calm me ya know?" Jace said looking over at her quickly.

"Yeah it's kinda like me when I draw it's like I'm in my own world" Clary said.

Jace pulled in the drive way "here ya go I'll see you on Monday I guess"

Clary smiled a bit. "Yeah I guess," she opened the door then Jace grabbed her arm, Clary whipped her head around and suddenly Jace crashed his lips to hers. They stayed like that until air was necessary. "You wanna come in and watch a movie?" Clary asked quietly. Jace smirked and nodded. They went in and sat on the couch.

"What do wanna watch?" Jace asked.

"I know just the movie," Clary said got up and pulled out. "Night mare before Christmas" she said smirking.

"You had me at Christmas" Jace said. They laughed and Clary put the movie in and sat next to Jace. Half way through the movie Jace had his arm around Clary and Clary had her head on Jace's shoulder.

"Would you believe me if I said that when I was little I hated this movie just because I was afraid of oogie boogie" Clary said.

"I wouldn't blame you dude's made out of bugs and he's creepy" Jace said.

"Exactly" Clary said glad someone understood.

The movie finished and Jace looked down at Clary wanna watch another one?" he asked.

"Sure you wanna pick?" Clary asked being nice.

"Alright" Jace said getting up and looked in the movie tower and picked out a movie. "Scary movie"

"Oh I love this but it still gets me sometimes" Clary said

"Don't worry I'll protect you" Jace said.

Clary laughed. "Oh thank goodness I'm so glad you're here Jace I feel so safe with you" she said in airy voice.

"Just watch the movie alright princess" Jace said sitting down, and put his arm around her.

"Whatever you say" Clary said scooting a little closer to Jace and rested her head on his shoulder. Half way through the movie the phone started to ring, and Clary paused the movie and picked up. "Hello?" she said.

"Clary it's me" Jocelyn said.

"Hey mom what's up" Clary asked wondering why she was calling.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm not coming home to night, Luke said he had something special planed for me" Jocelyn said.

"Alright have fun" Clary said sometimes nights like this happened when her mom would stay at Luke's and Clary would be alone so she would have Simon, Izzy, or Maggie over so she wouldn't be alone.

"Ok night sweetie love you" Jocelyn said hanging up.

Before Clary could respond the call ended. Clary let out a sigh. "Love you too mom," she muttered.

"Everything alright?" Jace asked standing in the door way.

"Yeah I'm just alone for the night. My mom is staying at her boyfriend's tonight," Clary explained.

"Oh alright well you wanna get back to the movie?" Jace asked.

"Sure" Clary said "Uh actually can you give me a sec."

"Uh sure what ever" Jace said not really caring. Few minuets latter Clary came back and sat on the couch starting the movie again. The movie was coming to a close and Jace stood up. "Well I should get going" he said.

"Oh yeah I'll walk you to your car" Clary said.

"Uh ok I mean you don't have to but" Jace was cut off by Clary.

"I want to ok," Clary said smiling softly.

"Alright but no thing before I go," Jace said taking a step closer to her.

"What?" Clary asked smirking up at him.

"Will you go out with me?" Jace asked smoothly.

"Thought you'd never ask" Clary said then stood on her tip toes and kissed him at first it was sweet but soon it grew and became heated and lasted until air was necessary for both of them.

"I'll see ya later Clary" Jace said then left. That night Clary went to bed with the a smile on her face, she really liked Jace he wasn't like most guys I mean it's not like he would hurt her like Sebastian and it's not like things would get that far they would probably break up before Jace left for college . But until then she would be happy with him.

Clary woke up to a bunch of rustling in the kitchen the next morning so seceded to get to see what it was. "Mom? What are you doing?" Clary asked.

"Oh there you are sweetie, I have some important news for you" Jocelyn said sitting at the table.

"What's going on?" Clary asked a little nervous hoping that what her mom said would be good and not something that will ruin her life.

"Nothing, it's just I want to share with you what went on last night" Jocelyn said taking Clary's hand.

"EW MOM I DON'T WANNA HERE THIS" Clary said disgusted.

"No not that" Jocelyn laughed. "It's just. Aw hell Luke proposed" she said excited.

"NO WAY OH MY GOD MOM" Clary said happy for her mom shot up and hugged her.

"Oh I'm so happy you're taking this well" Jocelyn said hugging her daughter.

"Of course mom now since you shared you big relationship news with me I guess I should tell you mine," Clary said, it was just her mom she was bound to find out sooner or later. "Jace and I are going out" she said.

"Oh sweet heart that's wonderful I'm happy for you" Jocelyn said but inside she was still worried that Clary would get hurt like the last time.

FEW MONTHS LATER

"Clary, Clary" a voice whispered. "Come on Clare bear you don't wanna miss your mom's wedding do you? Wake up sweetie" Jocelyn said shaking her daughter awake.

"Ugh mom do I have to the wedding isn't until tonight" Clary complained.

"But we need to get ready both of us and it takes a while now get up before I go get Isabelle and we both know how much fun that will be," Jocelyn said chuckling at the last part.

"Please don't I'm up" Clary said shooting up.

"Thought so, now come on Madeline, Isabelle, and Maggie and the others are going to meet us at the salon so get dressed, and try to look presentable," Jocelyn said walking out.

"You say that as if I were a slob" Clary called through the closed door. Rolling her eyes Clary got dressed and grabbed her phone and the hoodie Jace gave her last year but there was nothing wrong with her wearing her boyfriend's sweatshirt.

"Hurry up Clary, we're gonna be late," Jocelyn said right when Clary stepped out of her room.

"I'm right here mom no need to yell" Clary said.

"Oh good now come on" Jocelyn said walking out the door.

"And so the torment begins" Clary muttered fallowing her mother out.

**AN. And that was it I was seriously procrastinating on finishing this chapter and have no idea why but it's done now and yes Jace and Clary are together and Jocelyn and Luke are getting married everything's happy and wonderful however I am a total ass and have the worst thing possible in mind not gonna tell you but you will find out so until then enjoy the calm before the storm. . . Love yous bye C: *Blows kisses***

home_alone/set?id=83165726&lid=2531165


	10. Chapter 10

**AN. If any of you watch glee you along with me are crying about how the actor who plays Finn Hudson Corry Monteith passed away recently and how it was devastating for all including his close friends and family send your thoughts and prayers to them and remember the wonderful person that he was now let's get on with the chapter. **

Clary sat in the chair not really caring about all the hustle and Bustle, until she heard someone call her name. "Clary" Isabelle said.

"What?" Clary asked as the lady doing her hair stayed concentrated on her work.

"You excited? I mean your gonna have a dad again" Isabelle said smiling.

"I already have a dad Izzy and he's coming to see me next year" Clary said.

"Clary I wouldn't hold out your father coming for your birthday or graduation next year, I mean the man can barely remember what he needs to go food shopping let alone come to New York for his daughter," Jocelyn said.

"You don't know that" Clary said looking over at Jocelyn.

"Clary," Jocelyn said in a warning tone. Clary sighed then heard her phone buzz.

"Boyfriend alert" Maia said chuckling a bit.

"Shut up" Clary said blushing a bit she and Jace had been going out for a few months and they still teased her about it.

"What you gonna tell me it's not?" Maia asked.

"Yes cause it's not" Clary said. "It's Simon."

_**How's the primping? - S**_

_Hell. - C_

_**Aw that sucks. - S**_

_Eh I got mom, Madeline, Amaits, and Maia also going through the same thing. Izzy and Maggie aren't in the wedding so they're just here to watch. - C_

_**That's my girl. - S**_

_You sound so proud even through text. - C_

_**How can you tell? - S**_

_I just know you. - C_

_**Got that right. - S**_

Clay laughed at her phone and put it away. "What's so funny? Isabelle asked.

"Nothing, Si's just being Si," Clary explained.

"And we all know how what a wonderful description that is" Maggie put in. The seven women in the salon laughed.

"So Ms. Fray you excited for tonight?" Maia asked.

"Yeah but I'm also terrified, I mean it's been just me and Clary for such a long time and . . . I don't know do you really think this is a good idea?" Jocelyn said.

"Jocelyn my brother has been in love with you since you were kids there is no way he would push you to do something you don't want to. He loves you and Clary so much it kills. So if you start doubting now just remember it won't be worth the stress," Amaits said.

"Yeah mom you and Luke are perfect together I think you'll be fine," Clary said.

"But I want you to be ok Clare bear I mean I don't wanna mess you up especially when you're so close to graduating next year," Jocelyn started.

"Mom everything will be fine ok" Clary said.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Madeleine kept fussing over Clary's hair and dress until she finally said stop. "Madeleine stop ok I'm fine, my angel you're worse than my mom. Speaking of where is the wonderful ball of sunshine" she asked sarcasm in her voice. Ever since they got to the place the ceremony was being held Jocelyn lost it.

"She's in her room" Madeleine said.

Clary nodded and left to go see her mom. When she walked in she saw her mom sitting in front of the merrier trying to give herself a pep talk. Clary walked up behind her and placed her hands on Jocelyn's shoulders and started to talk. "You're amazing, beautiful, strong, and the best mom in the world. In a few minutes you're going to be married to the best man a woman could ask for, with all your friends and family surrounding you so no matter what you think, or anyone says this is happening and it will be worth it."

Jocelyn smiled and whipped a few stray tears away, she then turned to hug clary. "Thank you sweet heart I needed that."

"I know now get up cause it's almost time" Clary said. Jocelyn got up and smiled, Clary returned the smile, and left the room.

Everything was set up and underway Jocelyn and Luke looked as happy as they could be Clary let her eyes wander she saw Isabelle and Maggie and Alec all sitting in the pews. Standing across from her behind Luke was Simon who looked happy for the happy couple he then looked over at her and smiled. Everything was perfect except for one person missing. Jace. Clary knew he couldn't make the ceremony but just him not being there made Clary feel empty this wasn't the first time she got this feeling but right now it was strong and it scared her a bit. There was no way she could be in love with him. Even though he was her boyfriend and Clary liked him a lot really but love that was no longer possible for her. To love someone in that way only brought pain, and to feel that pain was just too much for Clary.

"You may kiss the bride" The minister said. And Luke leaned in a kissed Jocelyn, the room erupted into applause. The couple soon broke apart and Jocelyn turned and smiled at Clary who walked over to her mom and was soon squished between her mom and new step-dad.

AT THE RESPTION

People flooded into the hall and took their seats Clary was at the head table which was kinda longer than all the others. Clary was sat next to her mom obviously there was an empty seat next to her where Jace would sit, Alec next to Jace fallowed by Maggie, Izzy, Simon, Maia and then her boyfriend Kyle. Then on Luke's side of the table most of his family and friends sat. Every few minutes Clary would glace over at the seat and you could see her face show disappointment.

A few minutes after the food was served someone walked in. It was Jace. Clary smiled finally relaxing. Slightly smiled as he sat next to her. "Hey sorry I'm late Julia's recital ran late," he explained.

"I guessed but you had me worried for a moment," Clary said.

"Well I'm here now," Jace said then pressed a quick kiss to her cheek then turned to talk to Alec.

"Now the happy couple will share their first dance as man and wife," the MC announced. Luke and Jocelyn stood up and walked hand in hand to the dance floor looking as happy as could be and had matching smiles plastered to their faces, as the song went on Jace wrapped his arm around Clary and pulled her close to him kissing her hair.

"They look so happy," Jace said still holding Clary close.

"Yeah they do makes you think that everyone should be that happy with someone," Clary said watching her parents. "Makes me think if my dad is happy where ever he is."

Jace looked down at her confused then remembered that Clary still thought of her father as her dad. "I'm sure he is, and counting the days till he sees you again. I know I would be." The dance was over and everyone clapped and soon other couples went to the dance floor to be with the ones they loved.

"I'll be right back ok," Clary said standing up and going outside real quick, and opened her phone dialing a number.

"Hello?" a Voice said it was a low and gruff.

"Hi Dad, I just uh wanted to call and see how you were doing ya know," Clary said.

"Oh I'm good sweet heart, how are you how's school?" Valentine asked.

"I'm good school's good I'm on the cheer squad again, and ya know getting all excited about being a senior next year but I'm sad that some of my friends are graduating this year, like Alec Maggie and Jace," Clary said.

"I know Clare Bare, but if you mind my asking who Jace is. He a new friend of yours?"

"Uh yeah actually Jace is my boyfriend of 6 months," Clary explained.

"But I thought you were dating that Sebastian boy?" Valentine said.

"No Dad," Clary said shaking her head. Looking over her shoulder Clary saw everyone inside and with a sigh she said. "Look Dad I have to go but I'll talk to you again soon ok."

"Ok sweet heart I love you," Valentine said.

"I love you too Dad bye," Clary said then hung up walking back inside.

"Clary there you are," Isabelle said walking up to her. "Your mom's been looking for you."

"Oh I'll go find her right now," Clary said walking up to the main table to see her mom talking to Luke who instantly saw her and smiled.

"There she is, where'd you go Clary?" Luke asked.

"I just went to make a quick phone call. What did you need?" Clary asked.

"I thought it would be a good idea for you and Luke to share a dance that is if you want to," Jocelyn said.

"That sounds lovely," Clary said smiling. She had always liked Luke and dancing with him wouldn't be too bad.

"Well then Miss Fray may I have this dance," Luke said offering Clary his hand.

She laughed and took it. "Why of course Mr. Graymark."

They went to the dance floor and danced nicely until Luke broke the silence. "Clary I love your mom you know that right?" he asked.

"Of course I know Luke even a blind person could see it," Clary said.

"Ok I'm just glad you're ok with everything," Luke said.

"Of course I am Luke I'm mean it's been almost a year and everything's been better. I mean I have mom you, I have Jace now and everything is just feeling good again," Clary said smiling happy about how the last year turned out.

"Good I'm glad you're happy now. And Speaking of Jace, he must be one of the bravest young men in the world," Luke said looking over Clary's head.

"What?" Clary said then turned around to see Jace and Jocelyn dancing, and soon Clary started laughing.

Jace and Jocelyn looked over to see what was going on and when he saw that Clary was laughing at him, Jace glared. "Shut it Fray," he said.

"No way this is priceless," Clary said laughing.

Jace turned back to Jocelyn and said. "One moment please there is a problem I need to take care of."

"Take all the time you need just remember what we talked about," Jocelyn said.

Jace nodded then walked over to Luke and Clary, without saying a word Luke stepped back and let the two teens talk. "Have fun dancing with my mom?" Clary asked.

"Yeah but I think it would be more fun to dance with you," Jace said holding his hand.

"I thought you'd never ask," Clary said repeating the words she said when Jace first asked her to be his girlfriend. "So what were you doing trying to make my mom like you again?"

"Ha I don't think that's ever gonna happen," Jace said. "But no we mostly talked. About school, college, you," said the last part looking directly into Clary's eyes.

"What about me?" Clary asked quietly.

"It doesn't matter nothing important," Jace said dogging the question.

"But" Clary said then stopped when Metro Station's 'shake it' came on and whit just one look Jace and clary both knew.

"Izzy" they said at the same time then started to dance, laughing the entire time.

When the song finished they were laughing and Jace pulled her in for a kiss, when they were done Jace rested his forehead against Clary's and smiled. "I love you,"

**AN. CLIFF HANGING FROM A CLIFF AND THAT'S WHY HE'S CALLED CLIFF HANGER! Yes that was the chapter and it took me forever to write I actually was able to get read and finish city of fallen angels all before I finished this chapter but have no fear for with this Cliff hanger I shall possible dive right into the next chapter so until next time I love you all bye *Blows kisses* **

**PS. I know in the book Kyle's real name is Jordan but I wrote this before I even knew who either of them were, and if you look back Clary is getting hit on by a guy named Jordan so that's why Maia's boyfriend's name is Kyle.**


	11. Chapter 11

_I love you_

Even after a week every time Clary closed her eyes she saw Jace saying those words over and over. Reliving that one moment was the worst of her life. Jace couldn't love her it just couldn't be possible why had he just dropped that on her. Things just kept going on and on in her head and having nothing on didn't help well she had her art stuff but otherwise she was just alone, cause Jocelyn and Luke were still on their honey moon for another week. The only person she really talked to about any of this was Izzy and Clary still made her swear not to tell anyone.

_FLASH BACK_

"_I still don't understand why this is bothering you Clare, don't you love him too?" Izzy asked _

"_Yes, wait, no un maybe I don't know" Clary cried out. "I mean yes I like him a lot really but I don't know if I love him, the last time I loved a boy like that I wanted to curl up and die."_

"_Clary, Jace isn't Sebastian. I've known Jace since I was 9 alright and he has always been there never backed out of his promises and when he wants something oh boy is he persistent," Izzy said. _

"_But," Clary started only to be cut off by Izzy._

"_Look I don't want to hear it alright I have years' worth of evidence behind me and soon you'll run out of excuses, so just listen to Catch me by Demi Lavoto alright and then let me know how your thoughts are sorting out," Izzy said then left._

_END FLASH BACK_

Clary had been ignoring Jace for the past week skipping lunch and hiding in crowds in the halls so the week end was the only time she didn't have to hide. Clary turned her phone off cause it kept going off with texts and calls from Jace. She just couldn't talk to him, it wasn't that she didn't want to talk it's just if they did things would go horribly wrong.

"Delivery for Clarissa Fray," someone called from outside.

"She's not here," Clary said opening the door only to see the one person she had been hiding from the whole week.

"Then can you gives to her and tell her that Jace want to talk to her and say sorry," Jace said looking kinda sad with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" Clary asked leaning against the door.

"I want to know why you've been ignoring me," Jace said.

"I have my reasons now can you go so I can spend the rest of my day alone, like I'm supposed to," Clary said walking back into her house.

"Wait you've been alone this entire time?" Jace said fallowing her in the house flowers still in hand.

"Why do you care?" Clary asked kinda harshly. "It's not like I deserve it, not by the way I've acted."

"Then tell me. Tell me what's wrong so you don't have to be alone. But you can't shut me out," Jace said standing in front of Clary.

"I can't" Clary said turning her head to the side trying to hid the tears that started to fall. "It's just gonna hurt more when you're gone I'm just trying to save myself ok."

"Save yourself from what Clare?" Jace said truing her face so he could look at her.

"Look I'm sorry I can't give you what you're trying to give me ok I'm scared. I think I love you but I don't want to get hurt again alright because I don't think I can take it," Clary said trying so hard not to cry.

"Is that what this is all about, Clary I would never hurt you ever it would kill me if I knew that I was the reason that you were so upset," Jace said.

"How do you know?" Clary asked looking up at him.

"This," Jace said pulling out a small box. "It's a promise ring. And my promise to you is that I will do whatever it takes to keep you happy no matter where I am I will always love you as much as I do right now." With that Jace pulled Clary close to him and hugged her tight afraid that this wasn't enough.

"I love you Jace," Clary said her heart racing.

"I love you too Clary," Jace said then leaned down and kissed her. The kiss was sweet but it held so much love and promise that Clary didn't want it to stop.

THE NEXT DAY

Jace sat on the couch in his basement playing Call of duty when Alec came down and sat next to him and picked up another controller. "How'd it go?" Alec asked.

Jace smirked remembering his day with Clary after they broke apart they just spent the day together making up for their time apart throughout the week. "It went well," was all he said.

"I'm little scared to ask but it's also a possibility. By any chance did you get laid?" Alec asked.

"Ha yeah, no nothing like that we just spent the day at her house and central park and just," Jace trailed off and sighed pausing the game. "Alec is this normal? To always want to be with one person and never let them go? Cause whenever I'm not with Clary she's always on my mind," Jace said

Alec laughed. "Yes Jace it's normal it also has a word. Love."

"Love," Jace said smiling like a goofball. "I like that word."

"Yeah most people do, But ya know sometimes love isn't always there to hid the bad stuff and you need to make the choice whether to stay and find that love again or lose it," Alec told him.

"What do you mean?" Jace said sitting up and looking at his friend. "Is something wrong with you and Maggie?" he asked.

"Uh sortta," Alec started. "It's just she's pulling away from me as the year winds down like she's moving on and leaving me behind."

"Why is that?" Jace asked wanting to help his friend

"I don't know but it's just I can't lose her Jace, I just can't" Alec said his head now in his hands.

"I hear ya man" Jace said.

"When I first told Magnus I was in love with her, I asked if she would catch me, she told me that when the time came I would know," Alec said.

** so that was the chapter there will be a little more Malec and Sizzy or at least I plan on it by the way I got City of lost souls and am already more than half way done is it bad that I am starting to like Sebastian a but cause he seems like a really good big brother now that he has some of the amazingness that is Jace in him oh well I will find out later so until next time I love you all bye bye *Blows kisses***

** anniversary_alone/set?id=85017047 **


	12. Chapter 12

Clary sat on the floor in Maggie's room with Izzy and Maia just hanging out Clary was still smiling about the few days ago when she finally admitted that she loved Jace. "So what should we do?" Izzy said sitting in one of the chairs.

"Let's play truth or dare" Maia said.

"Alright I'll go first. But before we start" Maggie said getting up and grabbing her camera. "Alright now Clary truth or dare?" she asked turning the camera on and zooming in on Clary.

"Dare," Clary said feeling brave.

"I dare you to pole dance to or just dance to Brittany Spears's Toxic" Maggie said laughing.

"Oh shit" Clary said blushing "Fine" she then stood and went over to Maggie's IPod and played the song and basically started to strip tease for the camera until the song ended and everyone was laughing at her.

"Ha ok if this ever gets out to the guys I think we're all gonna die" Izzy said.

"Dear god no if there is an angel I swear they will not see that" Clary said her face as red as her hair. "Alright uh Maia truth or dare."

"Uh Truth," Maia said "There is no way I'm doing something stupid."

"Wuss," Clary muttered. "Ok then. Virgin?" she asked not missing a beat.

"Uh no," Maia said.

"Who?!" Izzy asked.

"Kyle, and it was amazing," Maia said not ashamed.

"Ok ew. Wait who isn't a virgin in this room?" Clary asked. Izzy, Maggie, and Maia all rose their hands. "Seriously I'm the only one who hasn't slept with someone?"

"Well apparently," Izzy said but then quickly put everyone back on topic. "Ok let's get back to the game."

"Fine Izzy Truth or dare," Maia asked.

"Dare I'm no Wuss," Izzy said.

"Fine then, I dare you to call Simon and tell him that you are leaving him for Clary who you've been in love with since forever," Maia said.

"Hey why am I in this?" Clary asked.

"Cause. Now call him," Maia said.

Izzy sighed and punched in Simon's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey Iz wazzup?" Simon asked.

"Oh not much hey I just wanted to tell you something," Isabelle said, but was cut off by Clary.

"Izzy. Come back to bed." Clary wined as if she just woke up.

"Wait was that Clary?" Simon asked.

"Uh yeah that's what I wanted to talk to you about. The thing is I'm leaving you for Clary ok I've been in love with her forever," Isabelle said then got a scary looking grin on her face. "Look I have to go Clary and I just had some killer sex and I'm tired so I'll see ya around hope we can still be friends bye."

All the girls busted up laughing.

"Wait so we're lesbian lovers and just had killer sex?" Clary asked through laughs. The room then went silent when someone's phone started ringing. It was Clary's.

"Oh shit, Jace is gonna kill me," Isabelle said still laughing a bit.

"Shut up," Clary hissed and answered the call. "Hello?" she said

"Clary? Do you know what Simon just called me for?" Jocelyn said.

Clary visibly paled. "Oh no mom whatever he told you it was just a joke ok nothing happened and nothing is happening I'm just over at Maggie's house with the girls. See," Clary took the phone from her ear and mouthed for everyone to say hi.

"Hi Mrs. Graymark," The 3 girls said at the same time.

"See mom all's good here," Clary said.

"Alright, then well have fun," Jocelyn said and hung up.

"He called your mom?" Maia said surprised.

"Yeah ok now Izzy Truth or Dare someone," Clary said.

"Fine then Maggie. Truth or Dare?" Isabelle asked.

"Truth," Maggie said.

"What's going on with you and Alec? He seems really sad and you guys aren't as lovey dovey anymore." Isabelle said.

Maggie sighed. "Ok the reason Alec and I are not as close is because. I kissed Will Herondale."

"Wait Jace's Cousin Will?" Clary asked.

"Maggie why?" Isabelle asked.

"It was an accident alright. I was at this party and was drunk, and they look SO alike and," Maggie stopped and just started to cry.

"Oh Magnus," Maia said going over to comfort the crying girl.

"You have to tell him," Isabelle said softly.

"But I can't," Maggie cried "I haven't even talked to him let alone told him what happened at the party," Maggie let out another sigh then turned to Isabelle. "Izzy you have to promise me that you won't tell Alexander ok I want to be the one to tell him ok just not yet. None of you can tell him."

"I promise," Clary said.

"Me too," Maia said.

They then all looked at Isabelle who looked troubled and deep in thought.

"Fine but it has to be soon otherwise I'm telling him, you can't keep doing this to him," Isabelle said.

"Fine, I'll tell him the next time I see him," Maggie said.

"Good now let's all go to sleep," Isabelle said.

The light went off and Maggie lied in bed thinking about how to avoid the situation at hand but until then sleep called to her.

**AN. So that's it as you can see I finished City of lost souls and am taking the Malec break up kinda hard, however I WILL SURVIVE. And there may be some infernal devises characters cause I am now reading that cause I along with everyone else has to wait for Heavenly Fire so until next time bye and I love you all *Blows kisses***


	13. Chapter 13

The week went on to be one of the weirdest, due to the fact that Maggie still hadn't talked to Alec and Simon was still mad at Isabelle and Clary. "Look we said we were sorry Si it was just a joke," Clary pleaded with the boy.

"You put me through my midlife heart attack, Clary that was not funny. What if Jace called you and told you he was leaving you for me you would flip too," Simon said. Sliding into his seat.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I ended up with a mustache the next morning," Clary said.

"Oh yeah. That was me," Maia said sitting.

"I thought so," Clary said.

"In her defense you sleep really heavy Clary. I thought Alec was bad but you take the cake," Isabelle said sitting next to Simon.

"At least I don't snore," Clary argued.

"Hey!" Alec said.

"Sorry dude but you snore like a drunk old man," Clary said.

"She's right," Jace and Isabelle said at the same time.

"Whatever," Alec said crossing his arms and slumping in his chair.

"Your quiet Maggie everything ok?" Simon said.

Maggie looked up and smiled it was obviously fake. "Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure Mags?" Alec said putting his hand on hers. "You know you call talk to me right."

"Of course Alexander I trust you," Maggie said taking her hand out from under his and placed it on his cheek. Then stood up.

"Where are you going?" Alec asked.

"Just gonna go meet up with my history teacher I told her I would help grade some papers and what not.

"See ya Maggie," A few of them called.

"Do you think she told him yet?" Clary whispered to Simon.

"No," Simon said a little louder.

"What?" Alec asked.

"Curiosity killed the cat Alec do remember that," Simon said.

"Oh shut it Lewis," Alec said. Then looked around the table. "Is there something you all know that I don't?"

"Why don't you go ask Magnus," Isabelle said.

Alec got up and left.

"What's going on?" Jace asked looking at his girlfriend then his sister. **(AN. I know I said Jace had a little sister but Isabelle is like his sister that's why)**

"Maggie cheated on Alec," Clary said.

"What?" Jace asked looking at Isabelle to see if Clary was telling the truth.

"She told us not to tell him, she wanted to say it herself but she hasn't yet, so if anything that's what's gonna happen.

AFTER SCHOOL

Alec sat in the music room with a guitar in his lap soon he started playing. Julia and Max silently opened the door with a video camera in hand and recorded the eldest Lightwood.

_She just walked away why didn't she tell me? And where do I go tonight? This isn't happening to me this can't be happening to me she didn't say a word just walked away_

_You were the first to say That we were not okay You were the first to lie When we were not alright this was my first love She was the first to go And when she left me for you I was the last to know_

_Why didn't she tell me Where to go tonight? She didn't say word she just walked away_

_You were the first to say That we were not okay You were the first to lie When we were not alright this was my first love She was the first to go And when she left me for you I was the last to know_

_I'll be the first to say That now I'm okay And for the first time I've opened up my eyes This was my worst love You'll be the first to go And when she leaves you for dead You'll be the last to know [x2]_

Alec Finished and sighed putting the instrument down then put his head in his hands. "Alec," Julia said sadly reviling their location. "I'm so sorry," She hugged him hoping he'll feel better.

"How long have you two been there?" Alec asked holding the little girl.

"A while," Max said. "She left this for you." he held out a paper for his brother.

Alec let go of Julia and took the paper and read it.

_**Alexander **_

_**I loved you believe me when I say that but I did something you would never forgive me for. When I was at Vivian's party I got drunk and kissed Will I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I couldn't face you I didn't want to see your face when you found out. But I hope that if you ever do forgive me that we could be friends. You were my first love and I will always love you. I'm going away for a while I hope to see you again someday.**_

_**Goodbye **_

_**Magnus Bane**_

**AN. So that was my Malec break up and now I'm gonna go cry, cause that hurt me to write but don't worry next time will be so fluffy you will get cavities so until next time I love you and Bye C: *Blows kisses* **


	14. Chapter 14

Jace sat at the piano and played not really paying attention to what was coming out. "Is that something of your own construction?"

"Not really I'm just I don't know," Jace said turning to his mom.

"Is everything alright Jonathan?" Celine asked walking over to her son.

"Yeah I've just had a rough day," Jace said.

"You can always talk to me," Celine combed her hand threw his hair. "My beautiful boy," she said affectionately.

"Mom," Jace sighed. "I'm not a baby anymore."

"Believe me I know," Celine chuckled. "I know, but you will always be my baby Angel."

Jace smiled then stood up and hugged his mom. "I love you mom," he said.

"I love you too sweet heart," Celine said.

"Bad timing?" Clary asked standing in the door way to the family room.

"Not at all," Jace said smiling at Clary an arm still around his mother.

Celine smiled at the two you could see them light up when the other was in the room. "Clary would you like to stay for dinner?" she offered.

"I would love that Mrs. Herondale thank you," Clary said.

"Alright then well I'll give you two some space," Celine said leaving.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt," Clary said walking closer.

"No it's ok, it was just my mom so," Jace said.

"Exactly it's your mom, everyone deserves some time with them," Clary said.

"Oh well what do you and Jocelyn do when you're just spending time with her?" Jace asked wrapping his arm around Clary. Jocelyn had told him to call her by her first name a while ago.

"Well sometimes we watch movies, other times we draw. Once we went to this where house where we threw darts at paint fill balloons that were attached to a giant canvas, it was so much fun," Clary said the stopped. "I'm rambling aren't I?"

"Yep and I think it's absolutely adorable," Jace said smiling then leaned down and kissed her. "You ready for your lesson?" He asked. Jace had been try to teach Clary how to play piano every once in a while, each time it ended with Jace playing and the two of them dancing around and kissing.

"Yep I've been practicing on my own," Clary said confidently.

"Oh really can you do this?" Jace asked. Then started to play and complicated piece and when he was done Jace looked at Clary a challenge in his eyes.

Clary smirked and played the simple keys for 'Mary had a little lamb' "And if you think that was impressive watch this," She said then played a little tune that sounded slightly Asian.

Jace clapped. "You have excelled past my expertise," he said.

"Why thank you," Clary said laughing and bowing.

Jace laughed and pulled Clary close to him smiling down at her the kissed her lightly. Clary responded smiling against his lips. They pulled apart when they heard someone clear their throat. Clary whirled around slightly embarrassed, where's Jace just stood there. "Dinner's ready you two. Unless you're no longer hungry?" Stephen Herondale, Jace's dad said.

"Kay Dad," Jace said taking Clary's hand and walked to the dining room to see his mom sister and the Lightwoods sitting at the table. "Was anyone gonna tell me we were having people over?" Jace asked.

"Nope," Julia said.

"Well then I guess, I'm going to have to do something about that Jitterbug," Jace said then swooped in on the young girl tickling.

"AH HA JACE," Julia shirked laughing uncontrollably.

"Jonathan," Stephen said. Jace stood up straight and stopped looking at his dad. "Please take a seat."

"Yes Dad," Jace said then took the empty seat next to Clary, then started to eat.

"So Maryse, why isn't Alec here?" Celine asked.

"Alexander, had a rough day and decided to stay home, I don't know why though since he won't tell me anything," Maryse said.

"Well anyone would want to be alone after what happened to Alec," Julia said.

The adults all looked at her. "Julia do you know what Alec is upset about?" Stephen asked.

Jace and Isabelle shared a look then stared the two kids down, daring them to spill.

Julia knew what the look meant then looked at Max who shook his head. So Julia said. "Nope I just know it was really bad and that he's really upset about it."

Stephen looked at Jace and Isabelle then sighed. "Alright then, Isabelle, Clary have you two thought of colleges yet?" he asked.

"Columbia University," Isabelle and Clary both said at the same time sharing a smile.

"Oh really what are you going there for?" Celine asked.

"Fashion," Isabelle said in a duh tone.

Clary laughed a bit before replied with. "Art, I'm going to be an artist just like my mother."

"Which will be as easy as breathing," Jace said. "Clary is an amazing artist already."

"I'm not that good there are a few things I can't draw," Clary said.

"I doubt that," Celine said.

"What is it you can't draw?" Maryse asked.

"Jace. I can draw practically everything except him," Clary said.

"What can I say I guess my beauty is just too amazing to capture," Jace said.

"Look what you did I just saw his head grow bigger than it already was!" Julia exclaimed.

"Hey," Jace said. Clary laughed at the two siblings. "What's so funny Fray?" Jace asked know exactly what she was laughing at.

"Oh nothing," Clary said going back to her food. "Just thinking how you two are so alike that's not funny."

"We are not," The two Herondale kids said at the same time.

"Yes you are," Stephen said.

"Speaking of being alike Maryse you will never guess what I found the other day," Celine said getting up. "Max, Julie look at this picture and tell me who you see."

"Isabelle, Alec, Clary, you and Jace. Why mom?" Julia said.

"Let me see that," Isabelle said taking the picture then smiled and handed it to Clary.

"Oh my god," Clary said. "That's not any of the people you said Julia. There's my mom Luke, Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood, and then then Mr. and Mrs. Herondale, and," Clary stopped and smiled sadly. "My dad."

"Yep that was when we were in high school," Celine said smiling.

MONTHS LATER

Families and friends crowded the auditorium as the seniors walked across the stage to get their diplomas. "Magnus Bane," was called and Maggie walked over proudly. "Camille Bullecourt," The next name rang out, as Alec's new girlfriend also made her way across the stage. "Ragnor Fell," Maggie's boyfriend went to get his diploma. "Jonathan Herondale," Jace walked across grimacing a bit at the use of his actual name, Clary thought it was cute though. "Alexander Lightwood," Alec walked over and smiled and shook the principle's hand. "Ladies and gentlemen may I present St. Xavier's Graduating class of 2013!"

Everyone stood and clapped. And when the students went to their families Julia ran straight at Jace and hugged him. "Hey there to you too Jitterbug," Jace said picking her up and walked over to his family to see his mom crying. "Mom don't cry," he said.

"How can I not cry my baby boy just graduated high school," Celine said whipping at her face.

Jace set Julia down and went to hug his mom. "I will always be your son mom," he whispered. "I love you."

"And I love you Angel boy," Celine said.

Jace let go before he got ambushed by Alec, jumping on his back. "Dude can you believe it, we did it we graduated,"

"Yeah I know and soon it's off to NYU for both of us," Jace said.

"Hey you two," Camille said walking over to the two boys.

"Hey Cam," Jace said as Alec went over and kissed his girlfriend.

"So are you guys gonna come over for the party?" Camille asked.

"Yep," Alec said.

"Wouldn't miss it," Jace said.

"Ok just one rule no juniors, ok so Clary and Isabelle can't come," Camille said.

"Isabelle and Clary can't come where?" Izzy said walking over with Clary at her side.

"I'm throwing a party later and you guys can't come," Camille explained.

"Its fine we were just gonna go to pandemonium anyway so we wouldn't come anyway," Clary said.

"Oh good then so are you still gonna come?" Camille asked turning back to the two boys.

"Pandemonium sounds promising," Jace mused ending Clary and quick smirk.

"Yeah I mean we won't have forever to stay around town so nah I think we'll pass this time, sorry babe," Alec said.

"Its kay well I gotta head, see ya," Camille said kissing Alec one more time then waved to the others.

"Well now that that's settled how about we head out as well," Jace said.

"Wait I need to get a pictures," Celine said.

"Yes," Maryse agreed.

As the parents took pictures. Jace whispered to Clary. "Next year this will be you,"

"Yep. Jace I'm proud of you I remember when you walked around like an ass and flirted with every girl that looked at you. But now you're still flirt with every girl that looks at you yet you still stay with me, and that shows how much you matured."

"Thanks Clare that means a lot to me," Jace said then leaned down and kissed her it helped that Clary was wearing heals because she was so short. Jace pulled away but kept an arm around her as they walked over to his car. Summer was going to be one of the best so far.

**AN. So that's it next chapter you're gonna see I'm gonna make Clary and Isabelle grow up a bit and finally Valentine will pop up yes it's going to be the dreaded meet the father scene and trust me it's gonna be funny or at least I will try to make it funny. I got Clockwork angel yesterday so I'm excited now I'm gonna shut up and read it so until next time I love yous and Bye C: *Blows kisses* **


	15. Chapter 15

Clary looked at herself in the mirror and smiled a bit smoothing down her skirt then fastening the clasp to her panda necklace that she bought over the summer. Quickly she threw on her hat then went downstairs to grab some breakfast before Isabelle came and picked her up for the first day of school. Clary was excited yet sad at the same time because this would be the first year of many without Alec, Jace and Maggie. Clary sighed at her cereal and thought about Jace who was now at college with Alec, it would be very quiet for one thing that's for sure.

Clary was broken out of her thoughts when she heard Isabelle honking her horn outside, standing up Clary grabbed her bag and left. Outside Clary saw Isabelle sitting in her brand new black convertible. "Come on Red we don't have all day I want everyone to see my baby," Izzy said.

Clary hopped in quickly and smiled at her best friend "Sorry Iz but some of us have to eat," she said.

"And you're saying I don't?" Isabelle asked eyes not leaving the road.

"Oh no because I know that you are really an absolute pig when it comes to food," Clary said laughing a bit.

"And like you're any better," Izzy scoffed.

"Nope and that's why you love me," Clary said as Isabelle pulled into a parking spot.

"No I only love you cause I have to otherwise I wouldn't have a boyfriend," Isabelle pointed out.

Clary gasped in fake horror "I knew it you were just using me for sex,"

"Do I want to know?" Simon asked wrapping an arm around Isabelle.

"No not really," Isabelle said laughing.

"Whatever Simon shrugged. "So this is the hunk of junk that is taking my place?"

This time Isabelle gasped pulling away from Simon. "How dare you insult my baby!"

"Iz I would calm down or you'll bet frown lines," Clary said. Shutting Isabelle up right away.

"Hey I thought you died or something," Simon said pulling Clary into a side hug.

"Yep I died and went to hell because my soul is black just like my coffee," Clary said walking over to her locker.

"See I told you that stuff stains," Simon said.

"And yet I still don't listen," Clary laughed. "What do you guys have first? I have art."

"Science," Simon said.

"History," Isabelle said.

"Damn. Well at least we all have lunch," Clary said.

"Yep well we should all start heading so we don't get in trouble on the first day," Isabelle said then the three friends went their separate ways.

Clary walked into her second home the art room her favorite place in the whole school. Pulling out her sketch book Clary started to draw absent mindedly. Only realizing what she drew when Mrs. Anderson came over and looked at it and said. "It looks like Isabelle,"

Clary looked and saw a gray scale drawing of a girl with long black hair and her eyes closed it was as if she were laying in a glass coffin like snow white once did. "Yeah I guess it dose a bit I was think more like snow white," She explained.

"Yes I guess you could say that too," Mrs. Anderson said then walked way. Clary turned the page and started drawing a pair of eyes, taking out her pencils she colored them and now looking at them. Now looking back at her a pair of gold eyes stood on the paper she smiled softly then closed the book as the bell rang.

FEW MONTHS LATER

"Clary," someone whispered "Clary," they whispered again. Clary rolled over a mumbled something about letting her sleep in because it was a weekend and her birthday. "But that's why I'm here so wake up so your old man can see your beautiful eyes," the person said.

At this Clary shot up and looked to see a man with white blonde hair smiling at her. "Daddy!" She said excitedly throwing her arms around his neck.

"Happy birthday Clare bare," Valentine said hugging her back just as tightly.

"I knew you'd come," Clary whispered not letting go just yet.

"I will always come back for you," Valentine whispered back letting go. "Now get up and get dressed we have a day ahead of us kiddo," Valentine got up and left the room.

Clary shot up and got ready putting on her blue dress with a brown belt in the middle she left her hair its normal curly self then threw on some small white wedges. Grabbing her phone she walked out her room then noticed she got a text and smiled at who it was from.

_Morning happy birthday be ready to go out some place nice by 7 love you – J_

"You ready to go?" Valentine asked.

"Yep," Clary said still smiling when she slipped her phone into her belt.

"What's go you all smiley, short cake?" Valentine asked.

"Nothing can't a girl be all happy spending time with her dad who she hasn't seen in 8 years," Clary said lying she was still thinking about Jace and how she was excited to see him later tonight.

"Well I guess but I know that smile was it a boy?" Valentine asked.

"Uh yeah, it was," Clary said blushing.

"Well you gonna tell me his name?" Valentine continued to question her as they entered central park.

"His name is Jace, and I haven't seen him since school started so getting to see him is all the present I need from him, just like how my day is perfect with you dad," Clary said leaning over and giving Valentine a side hug.

"Aw thanks Clare Bare that means a lot that you would spend the whole day with your old man instead of your boyfriend or friends in general," Valentine said hugging her back.

"Yeah I mean I had to convince Isabelle to not drag me everywhere for one day so tomorrow is when I face the wrath of Isabelle Lightwood," Clary said laughing a bit.

"Lightwood? You talking about Robert and Maryse's little girl?" Valentine asked.

"Yep, Izzy's my best friend along with Si," Clary told him.

"So you're still friends with Simon I always liked that boy," Valentine said sitting on a bench.

"Yep," Clary said then felt her phone vibrate and saw that she got a picture sent it was the picture of all the parents that Celine showed them a few months ago. "Hey dad do you remember this?" she asked showing him the picture.

Valentine started laughing. "Yes I do, that's me, your mom, the Lightwoods, Herondale and his girl, and the Lucian. Back when we were in high school we called our group the circle cause we were connected do to someone and it always ended up going around in a circle," He explained.

"That's wired cause I'm friends with Alec and Isabelle so you have the Lightwoods, Jace in my boyfriend so you have Mr. Herondale, then Simon's kinda like Luke in the picture and then you have me," Clary said smiling up at her dad.

"Yep and you look so much more like your mother every day," Valentine said pushing a few stray hair out Clary's face. "So tell me more about this Jace boy of yours, you said he was Stephen's son?"

"Yep Jace is the same age as Alec so he's a year older than me and he's going to NYU for four years, for music and soccer. Um let's see we've been going out for a little over a year, and he has a little sister named Julia but he calls her Jitterbug sometimes cause she loves to dance," Clary explained. "This is what he looks like," Clary said then showed him a picture of her and Jace at the beach the summer before. It was the two of them sitting in the sand Jace had his arms wrapped around Clary and they were smiling at the camera the wind whipping Clary's hair to the side.

"You two look good together," Valentine said then was interrupted by his stomach growling witch made Clary laugh a bit. "Know any place where the food is good?" He asked.

"Taki's," Clary said then stood up and walked to the restaurant talking and catching up.

"Clary I think it's time for me to give you your present then let you go get ready for your date," Valentine said reaching into his pocket.

"Oh daddy you didn't have to get me a present I told you coming here was more than enough," Clary said.

"Yeah well you are getting this whether you like it or not," Valentine said pulling out a chain with a ring on it. "The Morgenstern family ring, it was supposed to go to your brother and when he got married he'd give it to his wife, however that cannot be so if you ever have a son and he gets older you give it to him and tell him what to do with it. Because sweet heart that ring has been our family for generations," Valentine explained.

"Oh Daddy," Clary breathed taking the chain and looking at the ring carefully looking at it. "Thank you I will always have it with me, ya know Mom gave me a ring like this a few years ago except it was different where this one has stars the other has wings," Clary said.

"That was the Fairchild family ring your grandmothers, silly little trinkets are important to us sentimental old people sweet heart it just means a lot to us that you appreciate them," Valentine said

"Of course I do dad, I love you," Clary said hugging Valentine.

"I love you too baby girl now come on let's get you home don't want to keep that boy of yours waiting," Valentine said getting up.

Clary laughed a bit "Alright dad, hey thanks for the best birthday ever."

"Anytime sweet heart," Valentine said walking out the door.

**AN. So that was it I like it when Valentine is a nice dad instead of the asshat he really is any way I hope you guys liked it and I'm sure if told you this yet but I got clockwork angel and am In love with it but I don't know with to ship Tessa I am slightly leaning towards Jem because he's so amazing but then there's Will and I'm like "HE'S JUST LIKE JACE WHAT DO I DOOOOOOOOOOOOO" then I start crying as you a=can see I am suffering withdraw symptoms no I'm not a drugie or alcoholic but I have not seen my friend/clone since school got out and she really helped me sort out all these fandom problems ya know I think everyone should have a person like that C: well I'm gonna go see ya next time love yous *Blows kisses***


	16. Chapter 16

Clary slipped on her shoes and looked in the mirror one last time when her mom called. Walking down the stairs slowly as not to trip on her way down when she saw the one person she had been dying to see all day. Jace. He looked up at her and smiled a smile that could make any girl faint. Clary picked up her pace and threw her arms around him hugging him tight. Jace hugged her back just as strongly. "I missed you," Clary whispered pulling back, not letting go.

"I missed you too," Jace said kissing her head. "Now miss may I escort you to a fine evening in honor of you," Jace said letting go of Clary and offering her his arm.

"Why thank you Sri I would be honored," Clary said taking his arm smiling. "Will return later on," She said to Jocelyn and Luke.

Jocelyn chuckled along with Luke. "Have fun you two," They said as Jace and Clary left.

Once they got in the car Jace turned to Clary and smiled. "Hi," He said.

"Hi," Clary said smiling just as wide.

Jace cupped her face then leaned in a kissed her with so much love one could ever feel. When he pulled away Jace started the car and drove.

"Where are we going?" Clary asked as they started to leave the city.

"Some place I found that's all I'm saying," He said a signature smirk pulling at his lips.

"Ughhhhh," Clary groaned her head falling back against the head rest.

Jace chuckled "Patients is a virtue my dear Clarissa."

"Virtue my ass," Clary said.

"And that is why I love you," Jace said throwing a smile at her.

"And I thought you only loved me for my looks," Clary said smiling cheekily.

"Well that is a plus you know," Jace said pulling the car in front of a restaurant, where the Valet stood and moved to get the door for Clary when Jace held a hand up to stop the man and got the door himself. "Miss Fray," He said taking her hand and kissing it.

"You gonna talk like that all night Herondale?" Clary asked Fallowing Jace inside.

"Depends maybe I will maybe I won't," Jace said.

"As cute and adorable as you are I will ask you kindly to please stop," Clary said.

Soon a lady came over and led them to a table that was on the edge of a dance floor.

Clary let out a little gasp and saw that Jace was smirking.

"I am not Cute nor am I adorable Fray however I am sexy, erasable and a number of other things but Cute and adorable not so much," Jace said

"Oh shut up," Clary said sitting in her chair. She then looked at the menu and her eyes went wide. "By the angel Jace how can you afford this?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter just let me handle it it's for your birthday so just don't worry," Jace said.

Clary sighed and ordered very aware of the price when the waiter left after taking their order. Jace stood up and offered Clary his hand.

"My I have this dance," He asked

Clary nodded and pushed her chair back standing up and taking his hand as they walked to the dance floor in the middle of the room. "I don't think we've danced like this since homecoming last year," Clary said.

"You're right. But if you remember that I'm not one for dancing," Jace said.

"I'm aware," Clary said.

LATTER THAT NIGHT

Jace opened the door with one hand his month never leaving hers. Clary unwind her legs from his hips and pulled away slightly smirking, Jace not in the mood for teasing quickly started kissing a nipping at her neck. Clary let out a moan and finished untying his tie then started to unbutton his shirt. Trailing her fingers up and done his stomach make Jace grunt. Clary liking how her slow porch was working, brought her hand up and guided his lips back to hers. Where they decided to pick up the pace a bit. Clary then found herself being pushed down into the mattress with Jace on top.

NEXT MORING **(Yes I stopped there)**

Clary woke up feeling warm then looked over and saw Jace asleep next to her he looked so sweet asleep, so quietly Clary slipped out and grabbed a tee shirt and some sweat pants from Jace's draw then went to take a shower. Things got kinda far last not but Clary didn't regret when she said stop as ready as she thought she was last night wasn't the time.

Turning off the shower Clary stepped out and put the cloths on and went back to Jace's room to see he woke up and probably went to get something to eat. Walking to the small kitchen what Clary saw killed her. Jace standing there kissing another girl.

They broke apart and Jace looked up and saw Clary. "Clary," he said. But she was already race to change back into her dress and was leaving the apartment. "Clary wait let me explain," Jace said grabbing her hand.

"Let go of me," Clary snapped seeing the hurt in her eyes Jace flinched, and let go. "And take your stupid promise ring at least I know how much it means now," she said ripping the ring from her hand and threw it on the floor then ran out the door.

Jace stood there staring at the door numb, he then bent down and picked up the ring looking at it in his hand. "Well now that she's gone we can get back to our game," the girl said draping her arms over Jace's shoulders.

"No," Jace said his voice low.

"What?" The girl asked shocked.

"You hear me I said no I want you to get out, Jessamine. Pack all your stuff and get out," Jace said

"But why you need me," Jessamine said.

"No I don't you ruined one of the best things in my life. Now get out," Jace said his voice rising but slightly raspy.

Without any more questions Jessamine left within the hour. Jace sat in his room and starred at the promise ring Clary threw back at him, the same ring he gave her last year when she finally let him in and now everything was thrown in his face. All because of Jessamine why did Alec have to bring her in, all the girl ever do was cause trouble.

"That damn ass hole," Jace muttered

**AN. HEY THERE so remember a few chapters back when I said I was an ass well yeah this is why I've been itching to write this for months and now it's done Clace broke up I know I suck but there will be some ClaryXSimon friendship and other stuff I can't wait to show you until next time love yous bye C: *Blows kisses* **


	17. Chapter 17

Clary only really ever left her house for school and even then she was and automaton. Simon, Izzy, and Maia were all worried and won't let Clary stay by herself one moment. Jocelyn and Luke were also worried about their heart broken daughter but let her be since she wouldn't respond to them all that much. One day Simon went over to her house and saw that his best friend was a mess. Her room was destroyed you could see torn pictures everywhere and admits the destruction lay Clary in baggy sweat pants and tee shirt.

"Oh Clary," Simon said walking over to her and held her close. "It'll be alright," he said rubbing her back.

"How do you know?" Clary asked her voice raspy and horse.

"Cause I'll be here," Simon said.

"Will you sing for me?" Clary asked.

Simon looked down at her for a minuet then sighed "What do you want me to sing?" he asked.

"It's ok not to be ok," Clary said quietly.

Simon looked down at her sadly. "Anything for you Clare bare," he said then started.

_I don't know the last time I saw you_

_But I just checked my phone and I called you seven days ago_

_The tone of your voice was the same one _

_That makes me smile every time we talk_

_We both were busy but paused for just a minute_

_And promised we'd meet again soon_

_But seven days made your world come tumbling down_

_And I don't know what to do_

'_Cause it hurts to know you're crying_

_And I hate that I can't help_

_But go on_

_You have the right to hate the world and hold on_

_You have the right to be upset that he's gone_

_I don't expect you to let go or move on_

'_Cause it's okay to not be okay_

_It's okay to not be okay_

_I know that I didn't know him_

_In fact I don't think we ever spoke a word_

_But you should know that when you cry_

_The tears fill up my eyes too, cause I feel you_

_I probably don't have to say it_

_But it might help if you hear it again_

_You know I'll always be here, I'm you're friend_

_And when fear enters in I won't leave you_

'_Cause it hurts to know you're crying_

_And I hate that I can't help_

_But go on_

_You have the right to hate the world and hold on_

_You have the right to be upset that he's gone_

_I don't expect you to let go or move on_

'_Cause it's okay to not be okay_

_Just take your time_

_I don't mind if we sit here and don't say a word_

_It takes a while to heal_

_This pain is more real than anything you've ever felt before_

'_Cause it hurts to know you're crying_

_And I hate that I can't help_

_But go on_

_You have the right to hate the world and hold on_

_You have the right to be upset that he's gone_

_I don't expect you to let go or move on_

'_Cause it's okay to not be okay_

_It's okay to not be okay_

Clary let out a small sob witch made Simon hold her tighter. Clary was the only thing holding him back from going a killing Jace right then but he would leave it to Alec when he found out.

**AN. Now I know it was short but there was a reason for that I really just wanted this chapter to be about Simon and Clary and that was a good way to break off. Next is Jace moping around and stuff and then Maggie (Gender bent Magnus if you haven't already known) will make her reappearance and everything will be good again. Yeah no that would be way to easy, and where's the fun in making things easy well until next time I love you all bye C: *Blows Kisses* **


	18. Chapter 18

When Simon left he had Jace's old sweatshirt with him thinking that Izzy can give it to Alec to let Jace finally have it back. Simon stepped into the Light wood house and called. "Hone I'm home!" then heard the click of Isabelle's heals.

"Was wondering when you'd show up," she said giving her boyfriend a hug. "How is she?" Isabelle asked knowing that Simon was with Clary before he came here.

Simon said nothing but held up the old sweatshirt. "Her room was a mess all her pictures torn to shreds. She wanted me to sing to her."

Isabelle gasped but took the sweatshirt and nodded. "Alec's home for the weekend I don't think he knows yet,"

"Who doesn't know what yet?" Alec said Max slightly behind him.

"Nothing," Isabelle said. Then gave her older brother a look that said she would explain later.

"What, are you guys talking about Clary?" Max asked.

"Yeah you got that right mini me," Simon said ruffling Max's hair.

"Hey watch the hair," Max said trying to fix it with his hair.

The three laughed. "Iz I think you've corrupted him," Alec said.

"I did not!" Isabelle said

"Whatever I'm heading to forbidden planet," Max said then left the house.

"Be careful," Alec called then turned to Simon and Isabelle. "What's wrong with Clary?"

THE NEXT DAY

Alec stormed into the apartment "Herondale," he called anger in his voice.

"What," Jace said coming out of his room his eyes red and puffy.

Alec stomped over and pushed Jace into the wall. "What the hell is your problem you said you wouldn't hurt her, we thought you were different," he yelled. Then stepped back letting Jace go then throwing the sweatshirt at him. "Thought you were different," he muttered.

"At least I treated her better then Sebastian," Jace said.

"No what you did was worse than Sebastian. Jace he just up and left but you. Clary trusted you she thought you were special. But making out with Jessamine when you knew she could have seen you," Alec said.

"That wasn't my fault don't you dare think I would do something like that to her!" Jace said starting to get tired of Alec's accusations.

"Well what am I supposed to think Jace?" Alec asked.

"I love Clary. Ok and I would never want to break her heart the day she left was the first time I cried in years," Jace said. Then ran his hands threw his hair. "Quod amor ille sit diligendum perdidit perdere," he murmured.

"In a way yes you did destroy her. Why do you think she was so reluctant to let you in," Alec said.

"I didn't mean to," Jace said quietly then sat down on the couch with his head in his hands. "I didn't mean to," he said again then started to cry.

Alec watched his friend then knew what he had to do first it was time that they needed time.

**AN. I noticed my chapters have been a bit short well that's ok I guess I think just getting them done is good enough don't you think now the little part in Latin is the famous 'to love is to destroy' quote I just thought it would be more dramatic in another langue he he well until next week I love you and bye C: *Blows kisses* **


	19. Chapter 19

2 YEARS LATER

Clary swayed and danced to the beat drunk as she could get out. Soon some guy came up behind her and danced and grinded with her. Clary turned around laughing and dancing but was soon pulled away from the guy. "Alright Leprechaun time for you to go home," Isabelle said.

"But Izzy I want to get drunk and have someone fuck me so hard I can't see," Clary spluttered.

"Fine but I get to choose who you go home with," Isabelle said.

"Whatever but make sure he's HOT," Clary said exaggerating the last word.

"Oh trust me," Isabelle said quietly. "I will," and with that she zoned in on a boy with golden blonde hair making out with another girl.

Jace was mindless kissing this girl whose name he had no idea of he just needed to get his mind off of the red head he saw dancing in the club earlier. Clary. It was two years since Jace last saw her and she looked more beautiful than ever. But soon the mindlessness was ended when Jace was ripped from the girl and back to reality and staring at none other than Isabelle lightwood, another face Jace hadn't seen in a while.

"See that girl over there," Isabelle said pointing at Clary.

"Yes Isabelle I do see my ex-girlfriend stumbling around like an idiot," Jace said.

"Good then go make up with her and don't let me see her till tomorrow morning," Isabelle said pushing Jace in Clary's direction.

Jace stumbled a bit then looked back at Isabelle who gave him a motion that said keep going. He sighed then sighed and walked the rest of the way until he was standing next to Clary. "Hey wanna get a drink?" he asked.

"Sure," Clary said then looked over at Jace and smiled. "Hey you're kinda cute," she said.

Jace chuckled this was the first time he ever saw Clary drunk and boy was she different then his sweet sober Clary. "What do you want?" Jace asked. He didn't want her to go running so maybe if they were both wasted things would come out better but when has that ever happened.

"You pick," Clary said giggling a twirling her hair looking at him.

"Two shots," Jace said then the bar tender nodded and gave them the shots.

Clary grabbed hers first then downed it. Jace deciding to be fancy and balanced it on the back of his hand and took it like that.

"Well you sure are sober," Clary said.

"Nope but give me a few more shots and I'll be good," Jace said.

"Well then let's fix that," Clary said the ordered the next round.

FEW DRINKS LATER

Jace pushed Clary to the wall outside the club kissing her neck his hands moving all over her body. The alcohol fuelling the desire this moment was not good but right now it seemed neither of them cared.

Clary dug her nails into Jace's back not really knowing what was going on but she liked it. "My house it just down the street," she panted.

Jace stepped back and looked at Clary and smirked it would probably be like the rest of his one nightstands. Hot and pointless but this was Clary so it might not be so pointless. "Sure," Jace said.

Clary then pulled Jace along stumbling slightly. Once she unlocked the door everything was a blur. Cloths went flying hands were everywhere until they finally got to Clary's room.

NEXT MORNING

Clary sat um but groaned and flopped only groaning louder. Then noticed that she wasn't alone looking over next to her to see gold hair sticking out from under the covers. A stand that stayed to long great. So getting up Clary went and took a shower. While letting the water hit her Clary started to remember the night before, and soon gold eyes flashed in her mind. Clary let out a gasp only one person had those eyes but it couldn't be the same guy. Shutting the water off and went back to her room to see her worst thought come true.

Sitting in her bed naked was Clary's ex-boyfriend Jace. "Shit I'm gonna kill Isabelle," Clary said.

"Good to see you too Clary," Jace said rubbing his eyes.

Clary rolled her eyes then went to put some clothes on.

"You look good Clare," Jace said.

"Of course you would say that the morning after we had sex," Clary said turning around to face him arms crossed.

"No it's not just that it's just you look really good," Jace said. Then got dressed. "Do you still draw?" he asked.

"Yeah I got in to Columbia," Clary said.

'That's good." Jace said then noticed her bracelet. "You still wear that?" he chuckled.

"Of course I do I wear it every day ever since I got it," Clary said.

"You didn't where it last night," Jace said smirking.

"Oh my god Jace it was a one night stand ok you've been doing them since high school," Clary said.

"Except that one year," Jace muttered.

"Oh yeah when we were together well that's over ok cause you had to make out with that slut of a roommate," Clary said hurt.

"That was not my fault ok it's not like I wanted to cheat on you," Jace said standing up.

"Then why'd you do it?" Clary asked.

"She kissed me," Jace said.

Clary looked at him in disbelief. "Really? It's shocking how I don't believe you," she said.

"Come on Clary let me explain," Jace said.

Clary shook her head. "I let you in," she said.

"And you think I didn't? Clary I wasn't lying when I told you I loved you those years ago and I still do," Jace said.

"Well you found the way to my heart once let's see if you can do it again." Clary said. "Now leave please Jace," Clary said not looking at him.

"I'm not giving up not this time," Jace said then left.

On his way home Jace pulled out his phone and called one person he knew could help.

"Maggie Bane speaking," Magnus said.

"Hey Maggie I need your help," Jace said.

**AN. Cliffy there ha ha yes the road to recovery has started and Magnus is driving oh dear god this will be interesting but hey that was a pretty epic reunion I mean come on it was good so that means only a few chapters left aw oh well I better start working on the next thing but I can't pick so I'll have a pole up on my profile so you can help me so until next time bye and I love you C: *Blows kisses* **


	20. Chapter 20

"_Maggie Bane speaking," Magnus said._

"_Hey Maggie I need your help," Jace said._

"Jace Herondale," Maggie said "What do I owe the pleasure?" she asked.

"I need your help," Jace repeated.

"So it seems why else would call me unless it had to do with Alec," Maggie said. "What do you want?"

"I need you to help me win Clary back," Jace said.

"Win Clary. What. Jace it's been two years why the sudden change?" Maggie asked.

"Well when Isabelle tells you to go do something and then you start drinking things escalate kinda quickly," Jace said.

"So you're saying," Maggie said.

"Izzy told me to go flirt and I ended up sleeping with my ex-girlfriend," Jace said.

Jace head Maggie face palm then call to Alec. "Alec I think I may kill your sister," then came back to phone. "Ok what can I do," she said.

"Your will to help wow," Jace said.

"I'm not the same little bitch Jace you should know that. Now I'll meet up with you at Marty's diner on second in an hour and we'll think of something," Maggie said.

"Ok and Maggie," Jace said.

"Yeah?" Maggie said.

"Thanks this means a lot to me," Jace said.

"No problem Jace I'm always willing to help a friend," Maggie said then hung up.

AT THE DINER

Jace walked in and saw in all her glory was Magnus, looking as much like a rainbow as ever. "See your style hasn't changed Magnus," Jace said coming up behind her.

Maggie turned around and saw Jace same as always. "And neither has yours," she said standing up and giving Jace a hug. "Why don't you ever come around the apartment Alec thinks your avoiding him," Maggie said.

"I see him every day at school," Jace said. Sitting down.

"True," Maggie said. "So you slept with Clary and now you want to get back together."

"Basically," Jace said.

"You sure it's not cause she was really god I mean if you just talked I'm sure she would be fine with it," Maggie said.

'No it's not just cause that and I did talk to her that's why I need you. What do I do," Jace said.

"Well you could," Maggie said then fell into thought then gasped. "I got it play her that song you wrote for her."

"Maggie you are a genius," Jace said getting up and kissing her cheek.

"I know I am," Maggie said smiling and watched Jace leave. Then heard her phone ring.

"Maggie Bane," she said.

"Mags help I think I did the worst thing in my life," Clary said.

"What? What wrong baby doll?" Magnus asked.

"I slept with Jace," Clary said.

Maggie smirked she was gonna play with both sides how this was gonna be fun. "Ok Clare I'll be over in a few minutes," she said then got up and took a taxi to Clary's apartment.

Clary was pacing back and forth in her living room while Maggie sat there watching. "What should I do I mean I can't go back on it, and he said he wasn't gonna give up this time like what does that mean. Does he want to get back together? What if he actually meant it," Clary said.

"Ok Clary honey slow down and breath," Maggie said finally stopping her friend.

"But Maggie," Clary said.

"No listen to me give the boy a chance ok maybe this time will be different," Maggie said.

"How do you know," Clary said looking desperate.

"Cause it's me alright baby doll. Just try he really cares about you," Maggie said.

"I guess," Clary said. Then her phone went off.

_Meet me at the theater at NYU tomorrow night at 6 –J _

Clary looked up at Maggie who was smirking. "Go," was all she said the Clary looked down and typed

_Ok_

**AN. Hehehe Magnus in the middle just like I said note it will not be easy for Jace with will make it so much more fun for me now I know it was short and I'm sorry but next chapter will be well it will be there are like three chapters left and I'm like crying this story is my baby 4 months I've been writing and it's almost done well until next time I love you bye C: *Blows kisses* **


	21. Chapter 21

Jace paced back and forth on the stage he had a small picnic set up and the Piano was a little ways away. Clary said she would come but what if it was just to humor him. But Jace worried that Clary was going to stand him up witch would be highly possible until he heard the doors open. Clary walked in even in simple clothes she looked beautiful.

"Ok I'm here what do you want?" Clary asked her arms crossed.

"To show you something," Jace said hopping off the stage and grabbed Clarys' hand leading her up to the piano.

"Jace if this is one of those silly piano lessons then you're wasting your time," Clary said sitting next to him on the bench.

"No just listen ok," Jace said then started to play a sweet melody that dance through the air taking both Jace and Clary to another place entirely. Clary rested her head on Jace's shoulder suddenly feeling like the high school girl who thought she was in love only to have been pulled back to reality. The morning Clary woke up and saw Jace kissing another girl was one of the worst of her life worse than the day her dad left or her brother's funeral.

Jace glanced down real quick at Clary and saw a ghost of a smile on her face. She looked so happy just sitting there listening to the music. Finishing the song Jace just sat there looking down at Clary. Leaning down he kissed her head. As if the movement brought the red head back from where she was.

Clary stood up from the seat and stepped away a bit. "That was beautiful Jace thank you but I think I should go," she said then started to leave.

"Wait Clary," Jace said grabbing her wrist.

"No Jace I don't want to wait ok cause if I wait then I'll fall and I don't want to," Clary said looking into his eyes.

"I'll catch you," Jace said looking back getting lost in her big green eyes.

"No you won't," Clary said and pulled out of Jace's grip then left.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"WHY AM I SUCH A GODDAMN IDIOT," Jace raged pacing back and forth fist in his hair.

"Cause you are now shut up and sit down before the neighbors complain," Alec said sitting on his couch.

"But it was supposed to work. We'd sit down and I would play for her and kiss her and she would remember how much I loved her and still do and we would be fine ya know happily ever after," Jace said.

"Ever think about trying to be her friend again?" Maggie said sitting down next to Alec.

"Yeah I mean you were friends before anything happened and maybe you should I don't know move on. Really Jace the girl keeps her heart under lock and key she moved on and hasn't gone on a legit date since high school even though she goes around like she does," Alec said.

"No Alec it's just . . . I _can't_ move on ok no other girl has ever made me feel the way Clary did I mean you understand you two got back together," Jace said.

"Yeah well," Alec started but was cut off by Maggie.

"But we at least tried to let go and started back off as friends. You see so maybe," Maggie said.

"It's been two years Mags and I just can't take knowing that someone else could make her feel happy. Like the morning I woke up with her I knew that I wanted that to be every day for the rest of my life," Jace said resting his head in his hands.

"You can go to her apartment and bug her until she agrees to go out with you. It might work," Alec said.

"Isn't that what Simon did to Izzy just kept showing up at her place every day until she said yes?" Maggie asked.

"Oh my god I'm sinking to the level of a videogame nerd," Jace groaned.

"But you do know that you'll have to take it slow right no jumping head first?" Alec said.

"I may be a little dense but I'm not stupid Alexander," Jace said looking up.

"Well then go Le Stupido," Maggie said shooing him out with her hands. "Go get your girl back,"

Jace smirked then left the couple.

"He's gonna mess this up isn't he?" Alec said putting his arm around Maggie.

"You are just figuring this out?" Maggie said looking up at him smirking.

Alec just rolled his eyes and got up.

"Where're you going?" Maggie asked.

"To warn my sister for raging red heads and stupid love sick blondes," Alec said making Maggie laugh.

**AN. OK so that was attempt #1 for Jace next Chapter is just gonna be yes? No. Yes? No. How about now? Still no. It's gonna be funny oh go only two chapters left waaaaaaaa no I don't want it to end but I kinda do so I can start something new but oh well I'll see ya next time love yous C: *Blows kisses* **

**PS. Make sure to check out my pole please I need help picking.**


	22. Chapter 22

Jace went to Clary's apartment the next day with a flower and knocked.

Clary got up from her spot on the couch and set her sketch book down. When she saw it was Jace Clary tried to close the door but Jace held it open.

"Look I'm sorry about the other day ok I know I a little strong, and I wanted to make it up to you so diner you and me?" he said

Clary sighed. "Jace the other day I left, _because _I didn't want to go out with you so can you just leave me alone," she said then this time Jace let her close the door.

Jace sighed but knew he would be back the next day.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Clary heard a knocking on her door. She knew who it was anyway every day for last few weeks Jace would come knocking with a new flower. Instead of listening to his spiel she just opened the door and went back to her kitchen, listening to music and drawing.

"Clary?" Jace said coming in and seeing her there. "Are you ok?"

"Yep," Clary said not looking up.

"What are you drawing?" Jace asked sitting across from her.

"I'll show you in a minuet," Clary said shading in a little bit of the picture then showed him. It was a flower in full bloom.

"Wow," Jace said.

"Yep, it goes with all the others," Clary said then grabbed a folder with other drawings they were of all the other flowers that Jace had brought her.

"You drew them all," Jace said with amazement.

"Well at first I had no idea why I even drew the first one cause I was still mad at you but I kept drawing flower after flower this one is from yesterday, and now that you're here I have the final flower in my garden," Clary said taking the flower from Jace.

"Wait so does this mean you forgive me?" Jace asked fallowing her.

"Jace I forgave you like three days ago, I just needed a little more time to finish my project," Clary said.

"And what may I ask is that?" Jace asked.

"Come with me and I will show you," Clary said grabbing the folder and Jace's hand and went out the door. Soon they got to a park by Clary's apartment. "Close your eyes," Clary said then let go of Jace's hand.

Jace instantly missed the warmth it gave him and stood there wait for Clary to tell him he could open his eyes.

"Ok open your eyes," Clary said from her spot a little bit away.

Jace opened his eyes then let out a gasp. He was surrounded by beautiful pictures some were of him some of him and Clary some of Isabelle and Alec and Simon and Maggie and the pictures of his flowers scattered all threw out the others and in the middle stood Clary.

"So what do you think?" Clary asked as he came closer.

"How did you do all this?" Jace asked.

"Extra credit my GPA went through the roof for this it's my exhibit for the show tonight and I wanted you to be the first to see it," Clary explained.

"But just two weeks ago you hated me," Jace said.

"Yesterday's history tomorrow's a mystery to day's a gift take it," Clary said then stood up on her tip toes and kissed him.

Jace kissed back and wrapped his arms around her waiting for this moment for two years and here it was. Jace and Clary like it always should have been.

"So worth it," Jace said when he pulled back.

Clary laughed and grabbed his hand. "You wanna go for a walk the extradition isn't for a few hours and I don't wanna leave the park yet," Clary said.

"Sure whatever you want," Jace said then lifted their intertwined hands and kissed her knuckles.

The two walked around the park talking and laughing slowly falling into old habits and not minding but both Jace and Clary knew that the other had changed to think that's what happens when you find your one and only and lost them along the way, you grow and learn to survive but can only truly be whole with the other.

**AN. Yay together forever :3 well that's it. NOT! There's still the epilog he he I am going to be sobbing while writing and it will only be fair if you cry with me too so get your tissues and I will see you next time bye I love you all *Blows kisses* **


	23. Chapter 23 AN

**I was gonna post an epilogue but after reading it over I realised it sucked and didn't wanna rewrite it so I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed and stuff and put up with my wired updating since I've been busy with work and band camp and stuff I hope you liked the story and if you want to see the other outfits that I made for the story but stopped posting in the chapters here's the link to the collection on my Polyvore mortal_instruments_way_to_my/collection?id=2531165 in a way this also shows you guys what I would have used but didn't so it's like a bhind the sences I will be posting angin once I get more chapters for the next story under my belt but until then I will be posting one shots that I wrote up when I was bored so that's all so for the last time for this story I love you guys and until next time bye C: *Blows kisses***


End file.
